El Angel de la Muerte
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: La lucha más grande en la vida es luchar con uno mismo... el día que dejes de hacerlo, el mundo te gobernará. Terminado
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Como estáis amigos, no soy una gran escritora pero vos les quiero contar la historia de mi vida, ¿Por qué? Bueno vos mismo los jugáis yo os no me meteré en tu juicio solo pido que me comprendan y entiendan el porque soy así.

Viaje en mis memorias, vamos a nuestra primera fase "España" lugar donde la pasión se desborda, esa es mi tierra natal, tierra de las naciones y de las culturas, yo nací en la ciudad de Alcalá de Henares, en la comunidad del Madrid, en ese entonces no era como ahora, no vos creéis que las riquezas nos abrumaban, yo era muy feliz pero nada es eterno en el mundo y que creéis yo recibí aquella lección.

Desde que tengo memoria recuerdo haber sido una niña feliz, mis cabellos azabaches negros como la noche, delgada y por decirlo era de rasgos finos, mi piel morena, digna belleza de mi patria. Desde que cumplí mis cuatro años me dedique al arte del baile, un orgullo de mi país; el flamenco, mis pies se movían al toque de la música, era la diosa del baile, me afamaban y aplaudían, algunas veces me torcí el tobillo, o me salían ampollas, pero la pasión la llevaba en las venas y a pesar de ser una niña despertaba pasiones y lujurias en el publico.

Aquellos días, yo creía que mi felicidad seria eterna, bailes , danzas, caballeros y riquezas, vivía como una princesa de la nobleza, pero mi felicidad se termino, tenia yo siete años el día en que mis padres me abandonaron, trágicamente mi dios me los quito, su muerte fue un golpe que me destruyo tanto emocional y físicamente, fue un trece junio como olvidarlo, mis destino y mis esperanzas fueron decididas aquel día, mis pies que danzaban como la mejor bailarina perdieron su gracia y con mi corazón roto abandone mi sueño.

Bajo la tutela de un hermano de mi padre, el señor Antonio de la Vega me educo solo durante un escaso tiempo de dos años, cuando me dejo a la merced de aquel dios, vos digo que jamás en mi mente había creído en ellos, pero cuando vi el profundo color azul pálido de sus ojos, supe que mi vida desde ese momento le pertenecía.

Recuerdo que yo vivía en una pequeña cabaña, la chimenea de piedra lisa como olvidar su textura, mi tío me enseño las maravillas del mundo, el sabia que yo estaría con el unos escasos años, aun así me brindo un apoyo, no he de decir que fue el mas considerado pues aun bajo mi piel morena arde las palizas que me daba. Me enseño la sencillez del mundo y el difícil camino de la vida.

Vos sabéis que es la vida, pues mi tío me enseño diferentes conceptos sobre que es, de diferentes autores, de diferentes filósofos, el quería que yo aprendiera a defenderme a usar hasta el ultimo recurso para lograr mis ambiciones, día tras día me levantaba a las cinco de la madrugada y realizaba un entrenamiento, alzar pesas, correr kilómetros, nadar metros, en fin un mar sin fin de cosas, pero no solo físicamente, mi tío agoto todos sus recursos para brindarme la mejor educación, mis notas no debían ni ser medias ni buenas debían de ser excelentes, pues el decía que la mejor mujer es aquella que es tanto hermosa como inteligente, no perder la fineza de una dama y la valentía de una guerrera. Recuerdo esos años como si hubieran pasado ayer, hoy ya no es igual, ya no soy una niña que se escondida bajo la falda de su madre cuando la querían obligar a hacer algo, no, ahora soy una mujer aunque tenga solo 17 años.

Vos no se confundáis, que aquí estáis yo para explicar, mis padres abandonaron este mundo cuando yo apenas y contaba mis siete y medio, ¿no creéis que era pequeña? La vida es cruel cuando se lo propone, y como ya te conté quede bajo la tutela de mi tío, un gran hombre que me otorgo su apellido, pero nada es eterno y mis desgracias aumentaron.

En un 21 de agosto dos años después de mi perdida, el mensajero llego a mi casita, la carta era para mi tío, recuerdo que cuando la leyó, su rostro trigueño se ensombreció, fue como si la muerte lo hubiera citado; la tristeza y la desesperación reflejados en sus ojos negros, pude observar la desilusión y fue ahí cuando me envió esa mirada, yo sabia que algo andaba mal en sus rumbos, el solo me hizo hacer mis maletas y en menos de dos horas yo ya no volvería a saber de Antonio de la Vega.

Ahora con mis nueve y medio vagaba por este mundo, vamos no asustéis, no crean que me abandonaron a mi suerte, no, mi tío hizo una ultima cosa por mi, me envió a Grecia, esparta, allí entrene hasta que mis piernas no daban pero lo importante es que ahí conocí a un dios, yo creía que solo había un papadios pero descubrí que son mas de diez, que sorpresas te da la vida.

Y fue ahí en Grecia donde conocí a primer amor; era un gran mozo de grandes y profundos ojos marrones, un bailarín, juntos nos perdimos en el ritmo del amor y así es como todo comenzó.

Su nombre era Rafael, lindo nombre ¿no? Me hechizo cuando lo conocí, que atracción mía hacia los bailarines, pero es que ese hombre sacaba de mi lo que permanecía mas oculto, junto a el mis pies volvieron a danzar, aunque aun no se despertaba en mi la pasión que dormía; no piensen mal, aunque amaba mucho a mi Rafael sus manos no se deslizaron por mi vestido, no, yo nunca fui de el. Pero he decir que ganas no me faltaban, Rafael era un hombre respetuoso, juntos juramos hacernos los reconocidos en el mundo, yo quien ahora entrenaba bajo el servicio de un dios prometí ser la mejor.

Pero los años pasan con una rapidez que aun me sorprende, Rafael y yo bailamos al compás y he de decir que nos hicimos famosos, pero yo era una guerrera no una bailarina, y mi dios me hizo despedir de aquel hombre, recuerdo que llore hasta que mis ojos ya no daban mas, las lagrimas saladas me derrumbaron, ¿quisieras saber quien era ese dios? Su nombre era Apolo, y aunque me arranco la viveza de mi mundo yo lo doy gracias porque me enseño a ser una mujer dura, y que creéis nuevamente fui trasladada, pero ahora contaba con 14 años.

Miedo, ese era el sentimiento que brillaba en mi cuerpo, no tenia ganas de bailar y aquella flama que Rafael encendió en mi muy pronto se apago, ¿Queréis saber donde estaba? Bien amigos mi papadios Apolo me envió con Hades, dios del inframundo.

España, Gracias, el inframundo, vaya que estaba haciendo un recorrido, sabéis que fue lo que me enseñaron primero, fue la muerte, mi nuevo dios era el rey de los muertos, y según lo que ellos me decían yo seria su futuro espectro.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Es extraño hoy veinte de Enero, en mi décimo séptimo (17) cumpleaños todos estos pensamientos vienen a mi mente, quizás sea a que me estoy poniendo mas vieja, aunque he decir que si es por la edad yo me veo joven, pero en todo caso no puedo evitar que estos pensamientos vengan a mi mente, recuerdo aquella frase que leí en uno de los viejos libros de mi tío decía que "La vida es larga cuando es miserable, pero breve cuando es feliz" su autor Publio Siro. He de decir que ahora se porque mi vida es larga.

Hace once años que no he vuelto a ver ningún pariente, ninguna sonrisa conocida pero que digo, nadie ha de conocer mi existencia no bajo el peso de la persona que soy.

Nuestro Dios de la muertos, soy su guerrera desde mis catorce años, al igual que los demás dioses el también posee guerreros fuertes y me promueve un profundo orgullo saber que yo estoy entre su estirpe, soy junto a mis compañeros los mas fieles a el, no importa que pase no dudaría ni un solo segundo en dar mi vida por el, dar mi sangre, perderlo todo solo por él, porque eso somos guerreros que dan la vida por sus dioses, ¿serráis eso? Vosotros solo sois títeres que se mueven bajo la tutela de los dioses…

Suena irónico hablar de muerte, porque a decir verdad somos parte de ella, espectros que viajan por el mundo reclamando almas para nuestro hades, atravesar el averno se es una costumbre, ¿Queréis saber cuál es mi nombre? ¿Quién sois? Muy simple sois un alma mas, recopilada por el mismo hades para ser su guerrera, ser un espectro mas, una mas…

Viajo al mundo atravieso el averno y llego al legado de la diosa Atena, muy sencillo mi trabajo, viajo en donde las almas se apagan, camino y las recojo para guiarlas yotmuso, para que atraviesen el puente de la muerte.

Sois una de vuestras ángeles para el, un ángel de la muerte claro estáis, soy conocida como una guerrera fría y sin sentimientos, no dudo en poner a mi oponente en su lugar, claro si este se atrevéis a retarme a un duelo, muchos creen que es por mi naturaleza pero yo lo se a la perfección yo nunca fui así, tuve que aprender a comportarme a ser una mujer refinada, calculadora, asesina y cual ser vil se atraviese por la mente.

El amor es un sentimiento que no se me da, no para mí, el amor no existe, soy una demonia, que asecha las almas de los inútiles humanos, solo eso.

Mis días de bailarina quedaron atrás, ya no soy la diosa del baile, no, ahora soy la muerte, una mensajera mas, ahora entendéis un poco mi vida, ella gira entorno a vuestros dioses, por fin después de largos años entiendo que era esa carta para mi difunto tío.

&&&&&&&&&&

En la lobreguez de aquel manto que nos cubría, recuerdo que mi papadios me llamo, sus ojos que me hicieron suya la primera vez que pise estas tierras me miraron con la intensidad de un volcán a punto de estallar, él me dio a entender que algo pasaba, sus cabellos negros con un fino toque a púrpura eran como finas hebras, el era tan imponente que no me importaba lo que me hiciera si era su deseo yo con todo gusto lo aceptaría.

¿Queréis saber que me dijo? Entonces continúa leyendo que ya casi llegamos al punto de mi vida.

Me dijo que tenia que salir, un viaje con para el soberano Júpiter, problemas que para una simple mortal como yo no debía de saber, me dijo que dejaría a alguien de su confianza a cargo del inframundo, y entonces ¿para que me llamáis? Cuestione, me indico que no quería que estuviese aquí, no si el no estaba, pero ¿que ocurre? -Eres mi protegida- esa frase resonó en mi mente como la noticia que recibí el día trece de junio el que mis padres habían muerto, en pocos palabras quede en shock, ¿su protegida? Escuche bien… El soberano hades me había elegido como su protegida… Debía de ser un sueño, aun así al ver a su esposa persefone supe que era la mismísima verdad.

No me queréis aquí, no queréis que en un descuido un humano o cualquier espectro me tocara, no, el me quería virgen para el solo, quería que yo viviera como su esclava hasta que los días de mi juventud acabasen y la fúnebre muerte me cubriera con su manto, si es que no estaba cubierta ya por ella. Solo de el.

&&&&&&&&&&&

La despedida fue difícil, se que mi naturaleza debía de ser fría y calculadora, pero no pude evitar que lagrimas saladas bajaran por mis mejillas sonrojadas de tanto llorar, como de repente iba a abandonar el sitio donde gane mi armadura, seria difícil, lo sabia pero debía de obedecer a mi dios, si el deseaba verme fuera de el inframundo yo con el corazón partido y sin alma me marcharía, desapareciendo todo atrás, no mirando a atrás.

Y llegue a Asgard tierra de hielo, tierra donde ya nunca mas vería el sol, o por lo menos eso yo creía, mi entrenamiento comenzó.

Es increíble las vueltas que te da el destino, aun no comprendo las decisiones de mi papadios, yo una chavalita que se había criado en España y Grecia ahora vivirá en Asgard, y fue difícil porque yo acostumbrada a temperaturas de 50ºC Ahora estaría bajo 20ºC. ¡Mama mía ayúdame!

El frío aire se colaba por mis huesos, y los dejaba totalmente entumidos, el frió era aterrador y no solo aquello les llego a mis maestras, porque eran mujeres, vosotras me dieron la peor ropa, no tenia ni bufanda ni un abrigo, tenia una fina camisa de seda blanca y un pequeño short azul de jean, ¿Qué les pasáis? ¿Me queréis matar de frió? Vos estáis locas ¿Por qué me vestís de esta forma en este lugar donde el frío de buenas no me mataba? Yo se que soy la muerte pero no vos paséis de mi, que después de todo humana sigo siendo.

Maldije mi existencia, y me pregunte si mi papadios Hades sabia que me pasaba esto, estaba rodeada de meras mujeres, todas con un toque que me asfixiaba quizás era su perfume, no lo se, pero era la forma en que esas mujeres se vestían, creían que estábamos en verano, llevaban siempre falda ¡Somos guerreras no amas de casa! Aun así debía soportar, había una en especial que me daba nauseas, su cabello… era rubia claro, siempre llevaba un vestido puesto y me regaña por todo, ¡Ahí no me entrenaban! Solo me enseñaban a ser señorita bonita, a ser niña estupida! Mi cabello resaltaba con todas esas mujeres, ya que mi cabellos eran negros petróleos, finos y lisos hasta la cintura, no era por presumir pero mi cabellera era envidiable, pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa mujer, se llamaba Maive y siempre, pero siempre me fastidiaba diciendo: puedes pintarte el cabello el negro no te luce…. ¿Cómo se atrevéis a criticar mi hermosa cabellera? ¡Era la gota que derramo el vaso! Dispuesta a irme tome mis cosas, y aliste mis maletas! Pero fue mi sorpresa creí que eran solo mujeres estupidas que no sabían que era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡Que equivocada! La paliza que me dieron por intentar fugarme nunca pero nunca la olvidare, mas fuertes que las de mi padre, mas fuerte que las de mi tío, y mucho mas fuertes que las de mi maestro. Me marcaron para la vida. Hice lo que me ordenaron a regañazos pero lo hice y además me ensañaron un arte que no conocía, me enseñaron a ser una dama de grandes modales y por supuesto una gran guerrera. Creo que parecía una geisha

&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Hoy veinte de Enero cumplo veintiuno años, si me ven no soy la misma, mis cabellos ya no son azabaches es decir negros como la noche, no, ahora soy rubia, mis dorados cabellos llegan hasta mi cintura, ahora luzco mis hermoso ojos verdes, seta bien seré sincera mis ojos eran color miel, pero la gente cambia ¿no creéis?

Ya no visto esa ropa que solía usar, no ahora acomodada a las costumbres de mi pueblo uso vestidos que encajan mi figura y realzan mis dotes de belleza, colores pasteles que en mi vida pasada jamás hubiera usado, un color carmesí cubre mis labios dándole un toco sensual, me convertí en lo que no quería, ahora soy una típica chica rubia estupida, eso es lo que piensan cuando me ven, pero mi inocencia y mi porte y sensualidad no discriminan ni un poco ni disminuyen mi determinación como guerrera, porque al igual que antes sigo con mi personalidad, por dentro soy la misma por fuera soy solo una fachada.

Irónico en lo que me he convertido, ¿lo notáis? Ya casi desaparece mi acento español, si es que algún día lo llegue a tener, sabéis cual es mi nombre ahora "miss. Elisa Black de balrog". Antes me llamaba Alexandra de la Vega, bien los tiempos cambian, ¿ahora me entendéis porque soy así?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Subo despacio las escaleras que conducen al templo de mi dios, nunca creí regresar pero eso hago, pasos lentos que resuenan lentamente entorno al silencio incomodo que me rodea, llevo un sencillo vestido de color rosa que llega por encima de mis rodillas, hay una abertura en la parte de al frente de mi vestido que muestra un poco mis pechos, mi rubia cabellera cae en mis espalda dando leves brincos con el subir de un escalón, mis labios carmesí y mis ojos verdes, llevo un poco de maquillaje, un ligero sonido hace mis zapatillas rubí al subir escalones, me robo las miradas de mas un caballero, unos me miran con descaro y miran mis pechos o mis parte trasera otros solo frunce el seño, si se preguntan que hace una rubia aquí, bien luego lo sabréis, por ahora debo de llegar con mi dios, nadie se interpone en mi camino al parecer ya les dio la noticia de que subía. Dedico sonrisas a todos y es que siempre lo hago desde ese día en que mi maestra me dijo: La mejor forma de confundir al enemigo es dándole una bella sonrisa, sonríe siempre querida y veras que es mejor que dedicar una fría mirada" Y eso hago maestra, algunas veces suena fastidiosa pero es que no importa el momento yo siempre sonrió, así este agonizando.

Abro las majestuosas puertas del templo de mi dios hades, y divido su mirada sus cabellos negros con su toque de púrpura, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme con su mirada, yo una espectro me sonrojo, pero no creéis que esto me sucede siempre, es solo que es la primera vez que mi dios me ve con esta nueva fachada; giro mi vista y me encuentro con su esposa persefone ella me dedica una sonrisa la cual yo respondo sin ningún esfuerzo, ya me sale natural.

-has cambiado- Alcanzo a escuchar a mi dios, yo solo asiento levemente con mi cabeza dando a entender que doy un si, el solo me sigue examinando –Hicieron un buen trabajo- Lo sabia el supo lo que esas mujeres de Asgard tramaban conmigo, hades sabia que me convertiría en esto, ahora debo reanudar mi oficio como espectro roba almas.

Minutos mas tarde de salir con la entrevista de mi dios, recorro los pasillos de su templo y viajo en mi memoria, tantas vidas, tantos años. Veinte años contemplo ahora, un tiempo que deja un vació en mi corazón, aquí me siento sola, siempre he estado sola, lo difícil es cuando al subir a la madre tierra poder observar las vidas de las personas, tranquilas y sonrientes, como hubiera querido ser una de ellas y pasear por las calles de las ciudades, gritar, bailar, correr hacer de todo y esperar a que la muerte me lleve. Cuantas veces he ido a los hospitales y ver esas dichosas personas padeciendo bajo la marca de terribles enfermedades, unas u otras bajo la fisión de la vejez, la mirada triste que me dedican cuando les digo quien soy.

Una sacudida me azota el corazón, eso quiere decir que una nueva alma debe de venir en camino, es una nueva alma a la cual debo recoger, ¿Quién seréis ahora? Quien esta cansado ya de la vida y espera mi llegada, no lo se, y como dijo una ves un gran filosofo "solo se que no se nada" inteligente Sócrates ¿no? y emprendo mi camino, voy hacia una pequeña habitación a la cual me han asignado y observo mis vestuario, ¡no puede la mensajera de la muerte ir vestida de rosado a buscar a su próxima victima! Tendré que hacer una parada antes.

&&&&&&&&

Mi destino, china (roza) los cinco picos, la persona "Docko" un anciano que ha vivido por años, sigo leyendo su expediente ¡261 años! Ostias, ha de venir conmigo ya has vivido mucho, paso la pagina y pues en realidad no encuentro muchos datos solo uno me impacto, "antiguo caballero de libra, al servicio de la diosa Atena" Lo supe esto no iba a ser fácil pero ya estoy aquí y nadie se puede evadir a mi voluntad porque yo soy la muerte, una de las pocas personas que puede decir: "despídete porque mañana la vida te abandona"

Pero antes un poco de ropa, tienda tras tienda mirando que ropa me luce, "Maldición" una costumbre que tengo desde que compartí mis tres años con esas mujeres, asco esa camisa no se me vería bien, contrólate miss Black eres la muerte no una chica con una tarjeta nueva de crédito en la mano; "no puede ser solo esta en rosa esa camisa y yo necesito negro, demonios" olvídenlo esto no se me da.

Horas mas tarde salgo con una maleta de ropa en mi mano, mi cabello rubio cae en mis espaldas como una cascada, mis labios con un color carmesí dándole brillo, ah mi vestido claro, negro como mi apellido, por encima de mi rodilla y con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, ¡ah si! la parte de atrás un corte que deja al descubierto mi espalda y en la parte de al frente bueno es de tiras mi vestido luce muy bien y mi gargantilla, esta bien ya me pongo pilas una alma he de buscar. Decido ponerme un abrigo largo hasta las pantorrillas de color negro, pues si voy a ir a las montañas debo de abrigarme.

Una pequeña cabaña, hay un ambiente agradable, mi abrigo esta demás pero me da personalidad así que carguémoslo, bien, sigo con mi descripción, linda cabaña se puede decir que el viejo vivió una buena vida llena de tranquila, pero que digo siendo el sirviente de Atena vivir tranquilo no va con el manual; camino despacio y entro en la cabaña, que les parece no hay nadie, sigo mi recorrido y como es mi habilidad puedo ver algunos recuerdos consumados en aquel lugar, veo risas, son tres muchachos pero uno es muy altanero, si, existe una corriente negativa el tigre observo, pero hay otro muchacho de cabellos negros simboliza el dragón y tiene un aire de justicia, la amistad y el amor hacia esa tercera persona que es una niña muy linda puedo ver.

Dejo mi maleta aun lado y salgo de la cabaña dirigiéndome hacia las cascadas, son hermosas agua cristalina que cae como la maravilla de la vida. Es tan hermosa que siento deseos de tocarla, y no puedo evitar preguntarme porque los humanos no agradecen este milagro.

-hermosa verdad- escucho la voz madura de un señor que ha vivido una larga vida llena de alegría, su voz es sumisa pero grave, despide un afecto que temo poder encariñarme con el; yo no me inmuto al oír su voz, no al contrario permanezco tranquila y sigo observando esa maravilla, y por alguna extraña razón se que este señor sabe porque estoy aquí, me lo dice su voz en un profundo mutismo.

-Mucho gusto Docko, soy miss black- Me presento dando la vuelta para ver aquel anciano que me observa con ¿Tristeza? ¿Alegría? ¿Cariño? No se cual es el sentimiento que veo reflejados en sus ojos, el me dedica una sonrisa.

-Señorita Black supe que vendría tarde o temprano- Su voz me conmueve, sabia que llegaría, vos seis una persona de admirar, y que yo vengo a quitarte tu vida pero tu alma segura viva, porque como vos no hay otro, por lo menos le concederé el deseo de elegir cuando lo deseas.

-Señor Docko vos me conoce y yo lo conozco, usted sabe a que vengo, y déjeme decirle que es un honor para mi venir por vos no todos los días recojo la sabiduría del mundo, os con solo mirarme a sabido quien soy, ahora permítame darle una cosa mas, despídase mi señor, de el ultimo adiós a sus amigos, aquellos dos chicos que aun viven y lo adoran-

-Te refieres a Shiryu y Sunrrei, de la joven podré decir adiós pero de Shiryu no, pues se encuentra en el santuario-

-Entonces usted y yo viajaremos al santuario y usted se despedirá de sus amigos-

-No sabía que la muerte era tan complaciente-

-No lo soy señor, pero vos representa la sabiduría ¿Por qué negareis una oportunidad?- Yo sonrió y el devuelve mi gesto, miro las cascada y me pierdo en el milagro de la naturaleza -¿nos vamos?- Cuestiono, el solo asiente con la cabeza en un si, luego da la vuelta y comienza a bajar, no lo sigo pues se que el se va a despedir de cierta joven de cabellos negros, su protegida por así decirlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y si mi dios me viera, me daría un gesto de reprobación, lo que estoy haciendo no es correcto, pero las reglas se hicieron para romper y además el me conoce, y sabe que no puedo evitar hacer esto, mas cuando una persona me agrada desde la primera vista.

Camino a su lado, hace medio día que llegamos a Gracia, rápido ¿no? Pero somos gente sobrenatural, bien observo al santuario desde la lejanía y sonrió conoceré a la diosa Atena sin que me lo haya propuesto.

Mientras camino por las calles de aquel sencillo pueblo, no puedo evitar leer los pensamientos saturados en este lugar, veo sonrisas y lagrimas, veo asesinatos y veo vida. Es tan hermosa la vida que ha veces quisiera ser la mensajera de ella en ves de la muerte. Pero mi oficio es mas divertido creo, no lo se, y divido aquel sitio y nuevamente una sacudida a mi corazón, otra alma me pide que la busque en aquel hospital.

-Señor Docko iré a buscarlo luego, hay otra persona que me llama en estos momentos- le informo, el solo sonríe sabe para donde voy y a que voy, ¡Vaya como me conoce! Y me despido salgo en dirección al hospital, mientras el me pierde con la vista.

Blanco, blanco, blanco por aquí blanco por allá, veo todo blanco, paredes blancas con un toque verde pastel en rayas. Enfermeras y doctores hablando sobre la vida, irónico para mí, pasó por la recepción y es algo imposible que no me robe miradas, bueno una persona vestida totalmente de negro llama la atención y más con una cabellera rubia. Sin embargo nadie se atraviesa adelante mió, porque soy la muerte y temen de mi, corredores, escalones, habitación 0456.

Entro y diviso a una anciana acostada en una cama blanca conectada a varios aparatos, ella tiene los ojos cerrados, yo solo sonrió y me acerco a ella. Y como si hubiera sentido mi presencia abre los ojos, y me asombro al ver la calidez que hay, las alegría, el amor que profesa, sus cabellos blancos y su piel blanca con algunas manchitas de la vejez, es hermosa.

-Hola- la saludo ella sonríe y una lágrima recorre su mejilla, yo levanto mi mano y la seco.

-veo que estas aquí- Típico en los ancianos, su experiencia sus años de vida me demuestran que saben todo, y que han aprendido la grandeza de la vida, la grandeza de nuestro papadios.

-Aun no es el momento señora Hernández, su hijo vendrá y vos podréis despedirse de el-

-¿mañana?- Me pregunta con inquietud en su voz.

-Mañana, hoy o pasado mañana, el vendrá y luego declarare sus cuentas- Digo en un susurro y me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la frente, ella solo sonríe.

-Adiós- se despide al verme salir por la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

-¿Docko?- exclamo un caballero de cabellos lilas y ojos del mismo toque.

-Como no vienen a visitarme me toco que venir a mi- Hablo el anciano con una sonrisa, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban todos los santos de oro, plata y bronce e incluyendo a la misma diosa quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

-Me da gusto tenerte aquí docko- Pronuncio la joven diosa con una calida sonrisa.

-Me hubieras avisado maestro y hubiera ido por ti- Hablo Shiryu el caballero dragón.

-Digamos que no tenía tiempo- Respondió el caballero de libra, y es momento de mi aparición.

-¡Usted no puede entrar!- Me reclamaba uno de los guardias del lugar yo solo sonreí y entre en el santuario, y pude divisar varias figuras incluyendo a mi anciano y tan afamada diosa.

-¿Quién eres?- Exclamo un santo, de cabellos azules algo morados mejor dichos.

-No te preocupes Milo, ella viene conmigo- me presenta mi futura alma para llevar, yo solo sonrió y camino hacia ellos, todos con el seño fruncido, esto hace que mi sonrisa se agrande.

-Aun no es el momento caballeros- pronuncio ninguno entiende lo que digo, la sabiduría viene de un solo caballero, que cosas.

-Amigos les presento a la señorita. Black-

-Mucho gusto- digo con una voz digna de una mujer hermosa e inteligente como yo, y observo a la diosa que es capaz de derrotar a los demás dioses, Atena, la examino con la mirada, luego extiendo mi mano en forma de saludo ella lo acepta y me da un leve apretón de manos presentándose.

-Mi nombre es Saori Kido conocida como la diosa Atena, es un gusto conocer a las amigas de Docko- habla con sinceridad y su cosmos emana paz, tranquilidad, amor no hay odio, es tan pura su esencia.

-Es una tristeza que me vaya tan rápido- exclamo después del apretón y mirando de reojo a Docko, quien sonríe.

-aun no me quiero ir, hay cosas que hacer y debo de enseñar una ultima técnica a mi pupilo- Enmarque una ceja, hablaba en serio.

-dije que seria complaciente pero solo hasta un punto señor Docko- hablo y los demás caballeros me miran con cierta rareza, no sois un animal en vía de extinción caballeros, no hay porque mirarme de ese modo, apuesto que su vida se acaba primero que la mía.

-Unos días no te hará mal- Me contesta comenzando a subir las escaleras, sin poder evitarlo sonrió, me estaba mandando, a mi que soy la muerte.

-Solo serráis unos días- murmuro siguiéndolo a el detrás de la diosa quien lo acompañaba con una mano encima de su hombro, pero volteo sin querer para recoger mi maleta y me siento examinada.

-Me llamo Milo soy el caballero de Escorpión- Se me presenta uno de ellos con una sonrisa coqueta, yo sonrió también, quieres jugar a la seducción, vamos a ver quien gana, y me quito mi abrigo, dejando ver mi tan esmerada y trabajosa figura, porque he de decir que luche para tener estas medidas, no de reina pero si de princesa, sonrió al ver como se queda boca abierta

-Mucho gusto Milo, y ya que eres caballero te permito cargar mi maleta- Escucho risas por lo bajo, y comienzo mi trayectoria detrás de la diosa y Docko, puedo sentir la mirada devoradora de las caballeros, porque hay que admitirlo hombre es hombre en cualquier esquina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche ya cubrió con su manto, el frió aire que recorre cada rincón del santuario, mi piel se eriza ante su suave contacto y mis finos cabellos se levantan con cada ves mas fuertes brisas, que hermosa es la naturaleza; y sigo perdida en mis pensamientos sobre la maravilla de la vida y de este mundo.

¿Vos no preguntáis como es que siendo morena soy rubia? Bien uso exceso de polvo y pues mis años en Asgard dieron un toque distinto a mi piel.

-Veo que ha usted le gusta este tipo de cosas- Escucho a una voz que ya se me ha vuelto familiar, sonrió y respondo

-Solo admiro y me lamento porque se que esta maravilla no todos la valoran-

-Eso es muy cierto, pero por eso somos humanos ¿no?- Sonrió, es cierto solo somos humanos, mortales que no aprecian la maravilla de este mundo.

-Cuando viajo por las calles realizando mi trabajo sabes que es lo que mas admiro- Pregunto cerrando los ojos y dejando que el viento me acaricie, puedo sentir los pasos de una persona.

-a parte de la naturaleza has de admirar los humanos- Caspita Docko, me lees el pensamiento.

-¿Qué tal si me presentas?- Cuestiono mirando hacia las escaleras donde hay un joven de cabellos negros largos y piel tostada, el solo se sorprende al mirarme.

-El es mi pupilo y a quien pretendo enseñarle mi última técnica-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shiryu- Dice con algo de nerviosismo el joven extendiéndome la mano yo la acepto.

-mi nombre es Elisa Black de Balrog caballero un gusto en conocerlo-

-Eh… desea tomar algo…digo no se… usted dice- Mi sonrisa se agranda pero no solo soy yo puedo ver a mi anciano sonriendo, bueno es que este chico es gracioso mas con su nerviosismo.

-Hay vino ¿Quieren?- ofrece el anciano, mira como me salio.

-Será un honor beber con ustedes- Y así juntos entramos en la casa de libra, y tras una noche de copas, risas y anécdotas, la mañana se hizo presente.

¡Hey! No crean que pase la noche en vela, no, después de las copas nos fuimos a dormir, primero mis dos nuevos amigos debían entrenar.

&&&&&&&&&

Son las siete de la mañana, ya mis amigos salieron y yo tristemente me encuentro sola, no se cuantos días vayamos a pasar aquí pero he de evitar aburrirme, y pienso y pienso los minutos mas pensados de mi vida, y bah! No se que hacer, voy al baño y dejo que agua empañe mis penas, si un rico baño.

El agua se desliza por mi piel morena, no sabia que mis cabellos hubieran crecido tanto me llegan hasta mi cintura si no digo mas abajo, a veces pienso en mi vida pasada como sería si mis padres no hubiesen muerto, ojala y yo hubiese sido la muerte en ese entonces, que maldita vida!

La muerte.

Después de mi reconfortante baño que no me sirvió de nada decido bajar al coliseo y observar como entrenan tan afamados caballeros atenienses. Me tardo un poco en bajar pues debo de elegir mi vestimenta, a la final me pongo una falda negra con una camisa manga larga blanca y encima una chaqueta, y no creáis que se me olvida la corbata, si lo se parezco ejecutiva

Bajo escalón tras escalón bajo mis zapatos de negro, me veo igual que mi apellido, si lo se no soy graciosa. Y tras unos minutos bajando esas cansadas escaleras llego al coliseo y puedo observar a todos los caballeros entrenando, vaya y si que trabajan, pero de repente mi corazón me duele.

Con que esto es el santuario, un aire de peleas, puedo sentir la sangre de los antiguos caballeros, creen que es bonito ver como se matan no en lo absoluto, me aburre ver esto y pesar que es mi trabajo. Al caminar por estas arenas puedo ver los pensamiento empapados incluso veo las escenas y la sangre que alcanza mis pies.

Es deprimente ver en lo que se ha convertido la humanidad, ya no es como antes por lo menos no había tantas muertes, ya no vale la vida, ya no vale la belleza del mundo y siento ganas de llorar pero porque sonrió entonces, porque no puedo evitar esa curvatura en mis labios, si sonrió y me muestro de lo mas feliz pero por dentro me estoy muriendo, siento que mi alma se esta secando, poco a poco estoy perdiendo la esencia de ser un humano, ahora soy un espectro.

-Docko mira ahí esta tu amiga- Exclamo el santo de Tauro, yo esto sentada en una de las gradas.

-¿Quién es ella Docko?- Pregunta el santo de leo

-Una chica que posee la sabiduría del mundo-

-Vaya… habla en serio docko no creo que este aquí porque sea tu amor- hablo Milo

-No cambias, y solo es una amiga que conocí hasta ayer-

-¿Ayer? Y la trajiste al santuario- Cuestiono el santo de géminis.

-Así es, porque es inevitable evadirla-

-No me digas que esta obsesionada contigo-

-Milo- Regañaron a dúo Camus y Shaka

-Por supuesto que no esta obsesionada conmigo, ella esta esperando una cosa que me pidió y yo le pedí tiempo-

-¿Qué cosa?- Cuestiono curioso ahora el santo de capricornio

-Esto es un interrogatorio o ¿Qué?- Cuestiono la sublime figura de Shion.

-Maestro cual es la técnica que va enseñarme- hablo Shiryu.

-Shiryu no existe tal técnica-

-¿Qué?-

-Pero guarda el secreto o sino esa chica se ira- Hablo el anciano retirándose y saliendo del coliseo dejando confundidos a los santos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

¿A dónde creéis que vas? Yo me tomo la molestia de venir y observar tan deprimente lugar y usted se va' vaya nuevamente me observan, sonríe a la cámara, ninguno de ustedes sabéis quien sois y algún día también vendré por sus almas, claro cuando sea el momento…. Ummmm quizás debéis ayudarlos, todos ellos se ven tristes, y pesar que pensándolo no se porque cobro la vida de Docko si todos fueron revividos, porque a pesar de que en ese momento no estaba bajo el servicio de mi dios Hades, supe de la pelea que este tuvo con Atena y se que fue ella quien gano, pero como es de una persona de admirar le perdono todo y ahora Hades reina en el inframundo tranquilo.

¡Eso haré curaré sus penas!

Serráis mejor levantarme e irme a otro lugar, he de planear muchas cosas, y de nuevo una sacudida, otra alma busca el camino al Yotmosu, últimamente estoy muy solicitada, pero que tonterías si por lo general cien almas suben al inframundo en un día; pero me pregunto ¿Quién seréis ahora? Estas cerca puedo sentirlo, bien abandonare mis planes con mis caballeros ahora he de trabajar.

Salgo del coliseo y me detengo en medio de la arena de aquel lugar, cierro mis ojos y dejo que la suave brisa me acaricie, el sol brilla en esplendor sus rayos dorados caen perpendicularmente sobre el árido suelo, y veo una luz atreves de mis ojos cerrados, veo a una niña bajo la lluvia, su cabellos son castaños y sus ojos café, ¿eres vos el alma a quien debo reclamar? Ya se donde estas, y me sorprendéis porque estáis aquí en el santuario, bajo este mismo sol, camino y dejo que mis piernas me lleven hacia a ti, subo mi mano y acomodo mi corbata, voy por ti mi niña.

Y llego a un recinto y se me es extraño porque solo veo a dos mujeres, hay mucha soledad y sin que ellas se den cuenta entro en una pequeña cabaña y dentro veo una cama y una niña ardiendo en fiebre, pero no solo esta ella hay otra joven de doce años, sus cabellos son azules, ella también reposa en otra cama, no, no eres vos a quien busco, es a ella, a la niña a quien la muerte reclama, me acerco a ella, y como si supiera que va a ocurrir ambas niñas abren sus ojos, observo a la ojos grises y luego a la ojos café.

-Hola- Saludo mientras me siento en la cama, mi futura alma respira entrecortada, su mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre y con un hilo de voz me habla.

-E…eres her…mosa- ¿Por qué siento tristeza? Es mi trabajo, además le voy a quitar el sufrimiento, tu mi niña no vas a sobrevivir, deja que mis alas te cubran; lentamente me acerco y le doy un beso, mis cabellos dorados caen en su rostro ella débilmente levanta su mano y me acaricia.

-Es hora de dormir pequeña, descansa en paz que con mis alas yo te arruchare a la muerte- Murmuro y con mi mandato, lentamente los ojos de mi pequeña pierden brillo y voluntariamente se cierran en un susurro logro escuchar un "adiós" ¿difícil?

-¡yosiko! No duermas abres los ojos! Por…por favor- Escucho quejarse a la otra joven, veo como derrama lagrimas desconsoladas y se abraza fuertemente con sus brazos -¿Por qué? Era muy pequeña…. ¡porque!- Me grita la pelo azul, yo solo sonrió y ella me arroja una bofetada la cual recibo sin protesta, porque me hace sentir mejor.

-Para la muerte no hay edades, era su destino, estaba escrito-

-El destino lo hace uno, ¡tu la Mataste!-

-Así es, yo la mate porque yo soy la muerte y ante mi voluntad no hay error, no importa si era joven no importa si solo tenía 8 años lo que importa es que hoy era su día, la vida es cruel pero mas aun es la muerte, porque la vida te da oportunidades y para que yo de una se necesita mucho y ella no daba para ser guerrera-

-Maldita- murmura al borde de las lágrimas, yo me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

-Cuando me vaya vos creerás que murió sola, y tu nunca me vistes no recordaras mi rostro- Y salgo de la cabaña escuchando una ultima maldición puedo oír los sollozos que aumentan en mi mente, puedo escuchar el ultimo adiós de la pequeña, Yosiko así te llamabas, me pregunto que habría sido de vos si te hubiera dado una oportunidad, pero no era posible porque en el trayecto de tu corta vida pude ver que eras débil no servias como guerrera a la primera confrontación te hubiesen matado, yo solo adelante tu agonía yo solo hice lo que madre me pidió, ¿Sabéis quien es madre? Ella me dice que hacer, ella sacude mi corazón cuando desea que reclame un alma, ella me avisa si debo de dar una oportunidad, ella sana mi alma cuando no puedo mas, ella es mi madre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los minutos y las horas pasan lentos, agonizantes como puñalazos a mi corazón, el dolor ¿Qué es el dolor? Es el sufrimiento que tiene una persona herida, y entonces porque esa joven lloraba con tanto dolor, yo no lastime, ni siquiera la toque ella si me bofeteo pero lloraba como si la que hubiera muerto fuera ella, ¿Qué es ese dolor madre? ¿Qué es? Yo lo he sentido, si por supuesto que lo he sentido, ni un rasguño pero sentía como si me hubieran asesinado, lloraba desconsolada y quería que todo desapareciera, si así me sentí cuando mis padres me abandonaron, ni el mejor de los médicos pudo sanar ese dolor, pero cuando me volví un espectro un alma vacía de sentimientos, no sentí dolor y te conocí madre, no se si estaba loca pero te vi en mi mente, tu sonrisa me transmitió la carisma de la muerte, y aprendí a matar, aprendí que el mejor de los médicos es la muerte.

-Señorita puedo saber que hace usted en mi casa- me pregunta un hombre con voz aguda y gran locura en sus ojos.

-Me gusta tu decoración, he de decir que debéis darme tu número, quisiera decorar mi casa así- Respondo campante y con una sonrisa y acercándome a la pared cubierta de rostros, veo muchos niños, mujeres y hombres, si los mataste tu, eres un gran acecino deberías ser la muerte en ves de yo.

-Deja las tonterías y sal de mi templo-

-Oh vamos, no quejéis, yo solo quise ser amable y no es mentira sobre la decoración, vos seis muy original-

-¿a que juegas? ¿Crees que voy a creer que una chica como tu le gusta la muerte, patrañas! Dudo mucho que te guste eres rubia y aunque…-

-Aunque me visto de negro y tengo el cabello rubio, mi placer es la muerte caballero- termino la frase y le envió la mirada mas fría y ambiciosa que tengo, mi mirada es profunda y muestra diferentes sentimientos, además mantengo mi sonrisa única, el caballero por primera ves me mira con desconcierto, creo que gane. –Es tarde caballero, se acerca la hora de la cena ¿no queréis comer conmigo? Yo sois una excelente cocinera-

-has lo que quieras- Me responde de mala gana mientras camina a la cocina y se sienta en el comedor, yo sonrió y me dispongo a cocinar, serás el primero de todos los de estirpe.

Y no es mentira, pues una excelente chef soy en la cocina, mis comidas son las mejores y muchos me admiran, que creéis que solo era buena en el baile y la muerte, no, cuando fui a Asgard aprendí un arte creo que ya lo saben, y pues preparo mis espaguetis y le sirvo a mi caballero, el cual comienza a comer de mala gana pero yo se que le gusta porque me pides otro plato.

-¿Contadme de tu vida?- Le interrogo, el frunce el seño

-¿Crees que porque cocinas bien te diré mi vida?

-Me alegra que te guste como cocino, y no te pido que me la contéis toda solo un pedacito y así yo también te contare la mía-

-¿Que no te das cuenta de que hago? Soy un caballero de Atena, mi signo es cáncer y como vez adoro matar-

-¿Es todo? Yo perdí a mis padres cuando tenía siete y desde entonces vivo sola, viajo por todo el mundo…

-No me interesa tu vida-

-Pero a mí si me interesa la tuya-

-a mi no-

-No podrías complacerme-

-no-

-En ese caso dejadme contar la mía y vos decides si contáis la tuya, digo nada perdéis con escucharme-

-No quiero oírla-

-¿Qué es la vida para ti?- Pregunto al darme cuenta que no seria fácil hacer hablar al caballero

-¿la vida? Solo se que existe para quitarla, y para eso estoy yo.

-yo creo que la vida existe para desperdíciala, porque eso es lo que hacen los humanos, viven y se matan entre ellos míos como los propios animales que son-

-…….-

-He visto la muerte en mas de una ocasión, irónico pero he estado con ella durante todos los años de mi vida, generalmente voy a hospitales, o a veces me detengo en una esquina y es así como me persigue que ahí mismo veo la desgracias del ser humano, son los únicos animales con capacidad de racionar pero se matan como si fueran dos culebras peleando por un trozo de carne fresca-

-…-

-Te quedaste callado-

-Estoy comiendo no puedo hablar con la boca llena-

-Ahora eres educado, bien ya pasaste ahora respóndeme… ¿Por qué los humanos son así?- pregunto con un dejo de tristeza

-hablas como si no fueras humana, pregúntate eso a ti misma, dices que te gusta la muerte ¿no? Eres igual que esos humanos que describes-

-Tienes razón soy igual, igual que vos-

-Por lo menos yo tengo claras mis metas- murmura en defensa a mi comentario

-¿metas? Es una meta quitarle la vida a otra persona, es ¿Quién logre el mayor número de muertes? No se trata de matar caballero para que te guste la muerte, la muerte es sagrada como la vida, la muerte es única por que solo hay una, y lo importante es que solo la conoces una ves en la vida-

-La he visto varias veces-

-Eso dices tu caballero, pero la verdad es que muy en el fondo tu sabes que no es así, tu no sabes ni que es la muerte, crees haberla visto pero la verdad es que ni la reconoces, no importa que le hayas quitado la vida a ciento de personas, solo cuando ves que vas a morir es que la conoces-

-Ya he muerto dos veces, ¿crees que no la conozco?-

-Caballero, has sentido su esencia pero no la has visto en persona, ¿sabes porque? Simple porque te han arrebatado la vida, no has muerto por vejez, no has muerto por enfermedad, al contrario eres único porque puedes sentir la esencia de la muerte en mas de una ocasión y no verla ese es un don, que tristemente estas desperdiciando-

-Sufici…

-Espera, no te pido que te retractes, sabes yo adoro la muerte porque me ha enseñado maravillas me ha enseñado a apreciar la belleza del mundo, el Yotmuso es una técnica que utilizas ¿no? Has visto el puente de la muerte, has visto como esas personas caminan en hilera esperando morir e ir al infierno, dime algo alguna ves te has fijado en el rostro de tu oponente, has mirado sus ojos, notas la diferencia-

-¿diferencia de que?-

-Diferencia es el color verde del rojo, diferencia es largo del pequeño, diferencia es los ojos de una persona que es acecinada a ser dada por muerte natural-

-Entonces soy la peor persona del mundo-

-No caballero, todo el mundo es una persona buena y mala, porque no puede existir la luz sin que exista la sombra, pero no se trata de ser bueno e ir santo al cielo, no existe persona en el mundo que no haya deseado el mal ajeno, ni siquiera los mismos dioses son buenos, todos somos como el claroscuro, somos como una moneda, tenemos defectos, y eso nadie no los puede quitar, ni el mismo demonio-

-…-

-Pero somos humanos a diferencia de los demás tenemos conciencia, no creas que es placer matar a alguien, no placer es dar la vida a alguien, ahí diferentes placeres pero tu eliges la muerte…

-Hablas mucho-

-Nos conocemos-

-¿Qué es placer para ti?-

-Existen diferentes placeres, el placer de una vida, placer al bailar, al correr, comer y estar con tu pareja- Enumere llegando al punto que no quería pero puedo remediarlo

-Es…

-Como veras hay diferentes placeres, incluyendo el de asesinar, no te voy a negar que suena algo tentador, pero como te dije vosotros somos humanos no animales, sabemos lo que hacemos y como lo hacemos, es por ello que no me gusta asesinar…

-¿Y entonces que haces aquí?

-Muchas razones, muchos motivos, eres una de las personas que llamo mi atención, utilizas el Yotmosu, pero matas a las personas, porque acércame a una persona que lo tiene todo, no es mejor acercarse a alguien con quien crees puedas servir de algo, no estoy diciendo que no tengas nada al contrario tienes mucho pero en tus ojos puedo ver la oscuridad y la soledad…

-Ahora eres vidente-

-No soy una vidente, soy solo un alma mas que vaga por este mundo, conociendo gente haciendo el bien si es que puedo, y es tanto lo que he conocido que… caballero yo puedo ver el reflejo de tu alma en tus ojos, matas esta bien, pero el convertirte en un asesino en serie no te va a hacer feliz, al contrario te dará la soledad como amiga-

-No me interesa, con la soledad me basta y me sobra- Exclama en tono altanero, parece que llegue al punto que el no quería, se levanta de la mesa y dispuesto a marcharse le doy mi ultima palabras

-Tienes el don de la vida muchos lo desean, hace poco una niña de ocho años acaba de morir aquí en el santuario, no desperdicies la tuya que hay seres muy hermosos que la desean- Me dirijo a la salida del templo pero escucho su voz y me detengo, ya es tarde puedo ver que la noche ha arruchado al santuario, deben ser las diez.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de esa niña?-

-Cuando un alma va al cielo una estrella fugaz cae, hace tres horas vi caer una-

-¿y como sabes que es del santuario?-

-te respondo con otra pregunta ¿Cuántas muertes no hay en el santuario?- Interrogo, el guarda silencio y yo salgo del templo por extraños motivos, siento el peso de la vida relajado, no tengo miedo y me siento feliz, ojala y mis palabras iluminen a aquel hombre, mascara de la muerte, hermoso nombre.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El tiempo pasa veloz, siempre lo pienso, hace años tenia siete y perdí a mis padres, ahora tengo veintiuno y estoy en el santuario, recuerdo que mi padre me decía el tiempo vuelo y yo le respondía "Papa yo nunca lo he visto volar" Que tonterías, siempre me asomaba en la ventana y pasaban horas y horas y yo no lo veía, solo hasta que papa me dijo "el tiempo es como el viento no le ves pero el pasa todo el tiempo" Suena raro, lo se, pero eso me dijo mi padre y hoy después de tantos años no he olvidado sus palabras, lo extraño, extraño mi vida pasada, cuando mis pies bailaban al ritmo del compás, de la música.

Nuevamente mis amigos Docko y Shiryu se van al entrenamiento y yo quedo sola en esta casa, camino de un lado a otro, mi mente intranquila, nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo con mi futura alma, pero no solo es eso, es un presentimiento, algo en mi corazón me dice que debo hacer algo, que una tragedia se acerca, me lo dice madre y ella nunca miente, pero madre ¿Qué es? ¿Qué se acerca? Y de repente siento una sacudida en mi corazón, otra alma, no, es la misma es la señora del hospital parece que su hijo sale de a buscarla, eso quiere decir que le quedan horas, suspiro y me dirijo al baño dispuesta a arreglarme, y tras unos minutos estoy lista, llevo una falda negra larga de gitana como le dicen en mi pueblo, y una camisa de botones blanca manga larga, cuyas mangas son amplias pero el resto es pegada a mi cuerpo, me la pongo y dejo unos botones sin abrochar dejando mis atributos a vista, cepillo mi cabello rubio y me pongo una cadena larga negra de pepitas y mis zarcillos de gitana, es decir largos.

Bajo las escaleras y al entrar en Géminis, siento un atmósfera extraña y de repente veo a un hombre, su nombre es…

-Buenos días caballero- El me mira y alza una ceja, luego asiente a mi saludo

-Buenos días señorita ¿?- Me responde en un tono algo altanero típico de los hombres de aquí.

-Mi nombre es Elisa Black de Balrog y vos?-

-Mi nombre es Kanon y soy el hermano de Saga-

-Son gemelos-

-Así es, y usted ¿es?

-Yo solo soy una invitada por Docko el caballero de libra, una amiga que le pide una "pequeña" cosa, no tardare en irme, me quedan solo… unos días, mínimo una semana.

-Nadie la esta corriendo- Responde el con un dejo de ¿tristeza?

-A usted tampoco, su hermano lo quiere mucho, de seguro se sentiría muy triste si usted lo deja- murmuro sentándome en los escalones entre géminis y Tauro, le hago una seña de que se siente a mi lado.

-Lo se, y lo mas probable es que me vaya- murmura

-No importa que no estén juntos, lo importante es que no se olviden, el olvido destruye a las personas, creo que por eso es que se siente usted triste teme a que al irse su hermano lo olvide-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-La verdad cuando conocí a tu hermano y solo de vista porque no he hablado con el, vi la tristeza y la frustración de un hombre pero no solo lo vi en el, lo vi en capricornio, Cáncer, Acuario y piscis, sabes ni el caballero mas fuerte puede ocultar sus sentimientos, el que mejor lo hace es Acuario pero aun así yo pude ver y es que la soledad los sigue a cada uno de ustedes-

-entonces tienes una excelente vista, aun no se que hago aquí, soy un traidor, yo intente a asesinar a Atena a pesar que ella me salvo la vida-

-Sabes que es lo que tienen que aprender ustedes, a amar y a ser amados, Kanon ¿te puedo llamar así?

-Claro-

-Bien Kanon te has preguntado que haces aquí, la respuesta caballero es porque poco a poco estas aprendiendo a amar y a ser amado, Saori Kido, Atena es una diosa de admirar, te digo que la primera persona que veo que ama a todos y no se arrepiente sean buenos o malos, Kanon ella te ama como a todos y te ha perdonado y tu quien aun te preguntas que haces aquí simple estas aprendiendo a amar, a amar a Atena-

-Pero eso no desase este sentimiento-

-¿Frustración? ¿Culpable? Kanon frustración es ver como una madre pierde a su hijo recién nacido, frustración es ver a la persona que amas sufrir… y Culpable es aquella persona que sabe que esta mal y lo sigue haciendo, Kanon no te sientas culpable porque no lo eres, estas aquí es porque estas arrepentido y Atena te ha perdonado-

-Lo dices muy fácil, entonces dime ¿Qué es este sentimiento?-

-Miedo Kanon, al darte cuenta que eres perdonado de la forma mas sencilla y sobre todo tienes miedo a volver caer-

-…-

-Pero todas las personas tenemos miedo, no solo tu también yo, tus amigos, todos tienen miedo pero uno no se puede detener Kanon uno debe de seguir adelante porque sino entonces ¿para que tienes la vida? Si los dioses te la otorgaron a de ser porque la mereces Kanon, porque no importa quien seas, tu eres único, tu vales mucho y eso nadie te lo va a quitar a excepción de tu mismo… nadie limita nuestros dones, solo el miedo de uno mismo, mientras tengas miedo Kanon ese dolor en tu pecho no va a desaparecer..-

-¿has sentido este dolor?

-En mas de una ocasión-

-¿Cuáles? ¿Quieres que te cuente de mi vida tendrás que contarme de la tuya?- me dice en tono algo altanero yo solo sonrió si te digiera que soy la muerte que harías

-La mayoría de las personas que he conocido han muerto, mis padres, mis amigos, por eso yo decidí viajar por todo el mundo conociendo personas, triste que cada una de ellas muere después de verme-

-¿no estarás exagerando?-

-Quizás- respondo riendo, solo yo se que es verdad nunca me comprenderán.

-lamento lo de tus padres-

-Ya estoy acostumbrada- respondo con una sonrisa en ese momento aparece un niño pequeño de cabello rojo.

-¡Kanon! ¡Aldebarán esta herido!- exclama el niño asustado, yo me levanto después de mi amigo, el me mira con confusión y yo también porque mi corazón no se azoto cuando sintió una muerte próxima.

-¿Qué paso?- Cuestiona mi amigo

-Pues estaban entrenando y pues en una Seiya hizo una nueva técnica y como entrenaba con Aldebarán el recibió el golpe y lo llevaron al hospital

-Iré al hospital- Responde kanon bajando los escalones a toda velocidad, yo lo sigo

-Dejadme acompañarte- El solo asiente con su cabeza y juntos bajamos los escalones, el era muy rápido y pues yo lo podría alcanzar pero no podía hacer usos de mis poderes, rayos, y entre maldiciones llegamos al hospital, yo me quede en la entrada y Kanon sin darse cuenta entro hasta donde estaban sus amigos yo solo sonreí, Aldebarán estaría bien, madre me lo decía y al ver que mi compañero desapareció, me dirigí a la salida y compre dos ramos de flores, uno llevaba azucenas y girasoles, el otro era un ramo de rosas, arranque una de ellas y la puse en mi cabellera atrás de mi oreja, luego entre en el hospital, no había necesidad de preguntar a la recepcionista, yo sabia donde estaba Aldebarán y también mi futura alma.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

Podría haber tomado el ascensor pero decidí por los escalones es que quería retrasar mi llegada, la señora Hernández estaba en esos momentos con su hijo y no quería interrumpir , pero así será el destino, que por azares la habitación de Aldebarán quedaba al lado de la de la señora Hernández, acaso mi destinó decía que debían saber quien sois, dos amigos y a ambos los periferia, porque quien quería ser amigo de la muerte, me siento sola, tienes razón Kanon es muy difícil dejar el miedo, y con mis años de muerte no he desaparecido este sentimiento solo me he disfrazado pero no puedo hacer nada, Kanon tu puedes elegir, en cambio yo debo de seguir mi camino.

Piso 9 habitación 0456, aun esta su hijo no debo interrumpir, me doy vuelta y entro en la habitación de al lado en ella están todos los santos de Atena, al parecer Aldebarán ya despertó y esta totalmente bien, y Seiya le llueve en disculpas; al entrar todos me miran yo solo sonrió y me acerco a Kanon.

-Me tienes este ramo- Le pido entregándole las rosas mientras me acerco a Aldebarán y en el jarrón de al lado coloco las flores de girasoles y azucenas.

-gracias- Me dice el caballero.

-Aun no era el momento para vos por eso te traje estas flores porque tienen mucha vida, te las doy a vos para que os contagien- Digo con una sonrisa el corresponde a mi gesto

–Y tu Seiya ten mas cuidado, mirad que la muerte no es complaciente y solo por esta te perdonaron-

-¿eh? Si…si Aldebarán perdóname, no fue mi intención- Hablaba veloz inclinando la cabeza en signo de arrepentimiento.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema pero para la próxima Shiryu entrena contigo-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué yo? Que vaya Aioria

-A no, que entrene con los de bronce-

-La armadura no significa nada caballero ante los dioses podrás tener la armadura de oro incluso de platino pero para ellos tu solo eres un humano- Respondo y todos se quedan callados, al parecer mi comentario no fue bueno.

-Para mi, mis caballeros no solo son humanos son mis amigos- Interviene la diosa con una sonrisa, colocando su mano en el hombro de Seiya

-Porque tu esencia es pura y porque has aprendido a amar y a ser amada, como le dije a unos de tus caballeros….- Respondo con una sonrisa y me acerco a Kanon quien me devuelve mi ramo de rosas, yo las huelo y las detallo luego miro a afrodita –Las rosas de tu jardín son mil veces mas hermosas que estas- Murmuro saliendo, todos me siguen con la mirada, Docko ni Shion estaban con ellos.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunta Shiryu.

-Aldebarán no es la única persona a quien la muerte visita, estaré en la habitación de al lado- murmuro saliendo

-Ella se gana el premio en la mas rara de todas- Habla Saga

-No es cierto- Respondieron a dúo Kanon y mascara de la muerte sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Y ahora a ustedes que les paso- cuestiono Milo

-nada- Respondieron

-Parece que las flores le contagiaron la alegría a los dos- burlo Aioros

-Gracioso serás- murmuro

-Las palabras de esa chica tienen otro significado- Hablo Camus

-Estoy de acuerdo- Murmuro Mu

-¿De que hablan?-

-Recuerdo que el maestro dijo que era una chica especial, ella habla con gran sabiduría y no solo eso, su cosmos emana un presencia que no conocía- habla el santo de virgo, Shaka.

-Iré a ver que hace- Dijo Milo saliendo de la habitación seguido por Kiki, Seiya y Shiryu todos se pararon en la entrada de la habitación de al lado, esperando a escuchar algo.

Entro en la habitación seguida de la salida del hijo de mi anciana, al entrar ella sintió mi presencia y abrió los ojos, luego pude observar la sonrisa en sus labios y por un momento me sentí confundida, yo me acerque a ella y le extendí las flores, luego las puse en el florero.

-Las únicas flores que quiero ver son las de mi tumba- Me hablaba ella, yo solo sonrió

-Que malas sois, y yo os me tomo la molestia de comprobarlas para vos- Digo en un tono de aire ofendida

Una enfermera entro en la habitación donde se encontraba Aldebarán después de hacerle un simple chequeo con una sonrisa se dirigió a los caballeros y a la diosa.

-Su amigo esta de maravilla, Tienes mucha suerte-

-Ah fue un golpecito- murmura Aldebarán, todos sonríen

-Se nota que la muerte te quiere mucho, yo también una vez recibí un golpe de esos y juro que vi la muerte en persona-

-¿Qué clase de accidente?- Pregunto Aldebarán

-me atropello un carro y los médicos decían que no tenia salvación pero yo recuerdo en mis sueños que una mujer me visito-

-¿una mujer?- Cuestiono Kanon

-Has cambiado, te veo distinta- me habla la anciana, que si he cambiado, no lo se pero me siento bien

-tengo amigos, que espero que me duren por mas de un tiempo- por lo general siempre que conozco a alguien es por que lo tengo que matar, es para mi una profunda alegría pero creo que no me a durar

-Felicidades pero no te acostumbres pequeña, sabes que para ti la felicidad no va-

-Lo dices por lo que soy-

-Era muy hermosa, vestía de negro, esa vez recuerdo que llevaba un vestido cortó junto a un abrigo que le llegaba a las pantorrillas, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello rubio-

-No quiero dejar mi felicidad-

-Tú sabes que la felicidad no fue hecha para ti, mejor vete con las imágenes bonitas que conservas ahora-

-Vos no sabéis que me conviene- hablo harta

-tengo 62 años, tu siendo la persona que eres debes de saber que los ancianos como yo tenemos experiencia, además con esta pepa negra que tengo por dentro porque habría de mentirte…. Hazme caso y regresa a tu mundo, porque la felicidad no es duradera, hoy la tienes mañana no-

-¿De que hablan?- pregunta Seiya en voz baja, el, Milo y Shiryu estaban escuchando la conversación, el santo de escorpión con una ademán le dijo que guardara silencio.

-pero si me voy perderé mi felicidad y me sentiré sola, no sabéis como me ha afectado esto durante años- hablo con tristeza porque cuando amo algo mi destino lo aparta y eso me rompe en mil pedazos, quisiera no haber sido elegida por mi dios Hades.

-tú más que nadie debes saber que es perder a una persona y por eso no vayas a dañar esas imágenes de tu mente-

-¿tú tienes imágenes muy lindas?-

-No sabes cuantas por eso se que ya es la hora, no quiero ver a mi familia sufrir prefiero irme-

-Antes de que me conocieras….-

-Pensé ¿Que es la muerte? Pero no imagine que fuera tan hermosa-

-¿hermosa? Eh….- murmuro con tristeza para darme la vuelta y quitarme la rosa roja de mi cabello –Infortunadamente para el mundo no soy como lo deseo – sonrió -la definición sigue siendo: muerte es lo contrario a la vida. Y el hecho concreto es simple: es difícil enfrentar la transformación del movimiento en quietud permanente y presenciar el cambio de la actividad vital de un ser humano por la desagradable presencia de un cadáver cuya temperatura se enfría progresivamente y del que ya no podemos obtener respuestas, sensaciones o impulsos fisiológicos. En resumen, se ha perdido la comunicación por completo- Respondo autónomamente, como si esas líneas hubiesen sido memorizadas.

-Muchas palabras, la muerte es la hermana de la vida y es…-toce –tan importante como ella-

-No todos piensan de ese modo-

-¿somos humanos? No siempre somos justos-

-¿yo sois justa?-

-Eso lo decides tu pequeña-

-¿Quieres irte?- Pregunto tristemente, ella asiente con su cabeza -entonces te doy la autorización, cierra tus ojos y descansa en paz-

-Gracias por todo-

-Al contrario gracias a ti porque me enseñaste muchas cosas-

-Estaré feliz si hice algo bueno antes de morir-

-Creedme que conmigo, salvaste mi alma, ahora no penséis mas solo dejad que mis alas te arrullen y te guíen a la muerte-

-¿será difícil?-

-A mi lado no-

-Entonces por favor, cuídate- Cuya rosa quitada de mi cabeza, en un simple movimiento que indica mi último adiós, le coloco la rosa roja en sus manos, indicando su muerte y su partida.

-Que descanse en paz- murmuro saliendo de la habitación


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII

-Esa descripción…- murmura algo asustado Saga.

-Se parece a…- Aldebarán no pudo terminar porque Mascara de la muerte lo interrumpió

-Recuerdo que ella me dijo…-

------------------------

**Flash back**

-¿Qué es la vida para ti?-

-¿la vida? Solo se que existe para quitarla, y para eso estoy yo- Contesta Mascara Mortal en tono altanero

-yo creo que la vida existe para desperdíciala, porque eso es lo que hacen los humanos, viven y se matan entre ellos míos como los propios animales que son-

-…….-

**-He visto la muerte en mas de una ocasión**, irónico pero he estado con ella durante todos los años de mi vida, generalmente voy a hospitales, o a veces me detengo en una esquina y es así como me persigue que ahí mismo veo la desgracias del ser humano, son los únicos animales con capacidad de racionar pero se matan como si fueran dos culebras peleando por un trozo de carne fresca-

**End flash Back**

---------------

-Ha visto la muerte en más de una ocasión- habla sin poder creer Mascara Mortal

-Los doctores me dijeron que fue un sueño, pero yo la vi tan real, ella cantaba una canción y cuando se detenía me decía que aun no era el momento que en otra ocasión vendría por mí, fue hace dos años-

-Ella me dijo que una niña acaba de morir en el santuario- Repite Mascara Mortal sin hacer caso a las exclamaciones de sus amigos.

-Pero…entonces…-

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash Back **

-No me interesa, con la soledad me basta y me sobra- Exclama en tono despectivo, parece que llegue al punto que el no quería, se levanta de la mesa y dispuesto a marcharse le doy mi ultima palabras

-**Tienes el don de la vida muchos lo desean, hace poco una niña de ocho años acaba de morir aquí en el santuario,** no desperdicies la tuya que hay seres muy hermosos que la desean- Me dirijo a la salida del templo pero escucho su voz y me detengo, ya es tarde puedo ver que la noche ha arruchado al santuario, deben ser las diez.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de esa niña?-

**-Cuando un alma va al cielo una estrella fugaz cae, hace tres horas vi caer una-**

-¿y como sabes que es del santuario?-

-te respondo con otra pregunta ¿Cuántas muertes no hay en el santuario?- Interrogo, el guarda silencio y yo salgo del templo por extraños motivos, siento el peso de la vida relajado, no tengo miedo y me siento feliz, ojala y mis palabras iluminen a aquel hombre, mascara de la muerte, hermoso nombre.

**End Flash Back**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ella también hablo conmigo...- Esta ves hablaba kanon y recuerda sus palabras..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash Back**

-Pero eso no desase este sentimiento-

-¿Frustración? ¿Culpable? Kanon frustración es ver como una madre pierde a su hijo recién nacido, frustración es ver a la persona que amas sufrir… y Culpable es aquella persona que sabe que esta mal y lo sigue haciendo, Kanon no te sientas culpable porque no lo eres, estas aquí es porque estas arrepentido y Atena te ha perdonado-

**End Flash Back**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Ella vino con el maestro, eso quiere decir…- Habla Camus

-El maestro pidió tiempo ¿lo recuerdan?- hablo Hyoga

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash Back **

**-Pero todas las personas tenemos miedo**, no solo vos también yo, vuestros amigos, todos tenéis miedo pero uno no se puede detener Kanon uno debe de seguir adelante porque sino entonces ¿para que tienes la vida? Si los dioses te la otorgaron a de ser porque la mereces Kanon, porque no importa quien seáis, vos sois único, vos valéis mucho y eso nadie te lo va a quitar a excepción de os mismo… nadie limita vuestros dones, solo el miedo de vos mismo, mientras tengáis miedo Kanon ese dolor en tu pecho no va a desaparecer..-

-¿has sentido este dolor?

-En mas de una ocasión-

-¿Cuáles? ¿Quieres que te cuente de mi vida tendrás que contarme de la tuya?- me dice en tono algo altanero yo solo sonrió si te digiera que soy la muerte que harías

-**La mayoría de las personas que he conocido han muerto**, mis padres, mis amigos, por eso yo decidí viajar por todo el mundo conociendo personas**, triste que cada una de ellas muere después de verme-**

-¿no estarás exagerando?-

-Quizás- respondo riendo, solo yo se que es verdad nunca me comprenderán.

-lamento lo de tus padres-

**End Flash Back**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No puede ser- Habla Saori ahora si asustada y la enfermera miraba sin entender.

-Elisa- murmura Kanon sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus oídos captaban, en un movimiento rápido Mascara de la muerte seguido por Camus y Shaka salen de la habitación.

-¿muchachos? No les han dicho que es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas- Hablo al salir de la habitación y ver a ellos recostados en la puerta.

-No estábamos escuchando- niega con la cabeza Milo yo solo sonrió, no me pueden engañar lo se en su mirada.

-Necesito estar sola- murmuro con tristeza, saliendo corriendo al ascensor que en esos instantes e abría y me mostraba un leve reflejo de mi pasado.

-¿Y Elisa?- pregunto Camus al llegar con sus amigos

-Se fue- respondió simple el Escorpiano

-¡Maldición¡- murmuro


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Queréis saber si duele? No lo se, siento un vació en mi pecho, un nudo en mi garganta y una impotencia contra la que se que yo os no puedo luchar, ahora me entendéis un poco, has aprendido junto a mi, y como lo decía el padre mió, el tiempo vuela, cierto y es como el viento no lo veo pero lo siento, los años son el peor enemigo, no es cierto, los años pueden ser vuestros aliados pero en mi caso, no sois buenos porque me marchitan cada ves mas el alma, y como una flor, esta una ves que marchita es imposible que vuelva a florecer, es por ello que no os puedo luchar con ellos porque se que es una batalla perdida…

pero intente cambiar os creí que viajando por el mundo me olvidaría de esta terrible soledad, pensé que al ver a la gente sufrir mi dolor sosegaría, pero no, que equivocada estaba, porque al mirar los rostros alegres sentí la envida y la vergüenza, porque yo les robaba esa felicidad, y entonces intente engañar a mi alma, pero ella es muy sagaz y para complicarme las cosas, hizo que mi corazón doliera y sintiera lastima, lastima de ellos y de mi misma

y a la ver que no podía decidí cerrar aquel sentimiento que denominaban amor pero este se hizo aliado de los años y me dificulta mi existencia, el dolor , la frustración y la desesperación se acumularon en mi, y mi alma comenzó a sufrir

Porque no podría liberarme

Porque no podría luchar contra los ceñimientos humanos,

Porque no había salida,

Porque me encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Y me di cuenta que no cambie, que seguid siendo humana, que no fui un espectro, que aunque fuera una gran guerrera y la mejor abogada de la muerte, existía una verdad, una verdad que se mantenía en el mutismo de la soledad, y cuando comprendí el corazón humano mi alma se sintió tranquila y no puedo luchar, me di por vencida.

Pero no había salida y con los restos de pedazos de mi corazón, tome mis cosas y emprendí mi viaje espiritual, espere a que mi alma se tranquilizara y cuando ya esta estuvo mas tranquila, la aprisione, y cerré mis emociones, ayudaría a los demás pues no podía evitarlo pero mi tristeza quedaría ahí, escondida bajo mi sonrisa, bajo a mascara de la hipocresía, y nadie se daría cuenta, solo yo, solo ella, solo mi madre la soledad, ella me comenzó a guiar, me abatía el alma cuando debía ayudar cuando debía cobrar, y creí que mi problema estaba solucionado, que había encontrado el balance entre la vida y la muerte, pero ambas fueron astutas y me desequilibraron.

Me engañaron.

La alegría, la tristeza y la ambición desaparecieron y quede vacía no había sentimiento, no había nada solo esta soledad que no describía por completo, y acepte, acepte quien era, quien sois, que hago y porque lo hago, entendí a mi destino y sobre todo comprendí que no lo puedo cambiar.

Y aunque duele, se que no pude luchar… solo me quedaba una opción, un pedido que de ante mano sabría que no todos me cumplirían, roge que las almas que me conocieran rezaran por mí, para mi salvación…

Rostros que viene a mi mente, detalles, destellos en su miradas, sonrisas y lagrimas, me encuentro dando vueltas en las calles de la amargura y no se que hacer, porque me siento así, sois la muerte, por favor animas guíenme por el camino como los guió yo ha vosotras a la muerte,

y si me odian comprendan que yo no puede evitarlo si esta escrito deben entender que la vida, no es justa ni tranquila, hay retos, lagrimas al igual que amor, yo se los digo que he vivido que he conocido ha grandes sabios y aprendido que la belleza del mundo no esta en lo material esta es en el fondo del alma, no negare que tenemos defectos pero por eso vosotros somos humanos y yo aun no le dejo de ser, aun con mis alas que bailan el ritmo de la muerte…. Sigo siendo mortal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Porque la muerte es mas sabia que el mejor de los médicos…"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pero… maestro- intento defenderse Shiryu

-Están equivocados, les aseguro que los pensamientos que tienen de Elisa son los equivocados- reafirmo molesto por primera vez el antiguo maestro ante sus amigos.

-Pero ella…- intento hablar Milo

-No, ella tampoco planea eso-

-Entonces explique porque han pasado días y no ha vuelto-

-Camus, todos tenemos secretos, no pretendas que te diga los de ella-

-¿volverá?- pregunto Saori quien había permanecido callada

-Claro-

-¿por usted?-

-Vuelve el tema, estoy viejo para discutir-

-Esta bien Maestro, respetaremos su decisión- hablo Saori con calma

-Pero Saori- intervino Seiya

-Es la decisión de Docko y debemos respetarla, si el dice que Elisa no planea nada lo dejare a su conciencia-

-Gracias-

-No te preocupes, bien vamos a sus obligaciones- hablo Saori empujando a Seiya y Shiryu

-¿seguro?- intervino por ultima vez Shaka, Docko solo asintió con la cabeza, así que resignados se fueron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los días de septiembre pasaron dando lugar a octubre, se preguntáis que hice en ese tiempo, bien, mi alma intranquila estaba y dando niveles de quedar destrozada decidía auxiliarme por un tiempo, retirarme y dejar que el viento de un otoño me diese a mi rostro, regrese a el inframundo y a pies de mi dios Hades, suplique un exilio, una oportunidad de elegir, solo una, que se concebida.

No deje de ser quien sois, pero no la misma persona, muchos preguntáis como la muerte logra aparecer en muchos lugares, no somos una, vosotras somos miles, diferentes espectros y no se si a mi es a la que le sucede esto pero se que no solo yo sufro, justificándome ante los espectros, pedí que se me cambiara de oficio, quería ser solo una espectro mas no robar almas, y aunque mis lagrimas empañaron el suelo, ese derecho no se me concedió solo una estancia de quedarme en lugar que quisiera sin dejar de robar almas, y entonces al ver que mi alma no podría ser salvada, pedí por la de mi amigo, de mi anciano, por Docko.

-Mi señor, Docko es un caballero de Atena, como vos sabéis hace poco revivieron y seria injusto quitarle la vida….. si el muere Atena se molestara y eso seria algo malo- recuerdo que enmarco una ceja pero un quedo si, acepto mi pedido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Señorita Elisa- me abrazo kiki al verme entrar al templo de Aries -¿Dónde habías estado?-

-Estoy bien Kiki, y vos?- pregunto con una sonrisa, al ver pasar a mi lado el santo de Aries, Mu.

-Muy bien, maestro..-

-Kiki porque no le traes un vaso de agua- pidió Mu y el niño tras darme un fugaz beso en la mejilla salio corriendo

-No era necesario correrlo así, ¿no creéis?- le pregunto

-desapareciste por varios días-

-Cuando un alma se encuentra aturdida, no es mejor dejar que se tranquilice- sonrió –Vos estáis pensando mal de mi- le acuso

-Yo no he dicho nada-

-Los ojos son el reflejo del alma Mu, vos lo sabéis- le digo al momento que Kiki llega con el vaso –Gracias Kiki pero tu maestro y yo queremos hablar, ¿me permites?- le digo mientras le acaricio la cabeza, el sonríe

-bien, luego sales conmigo?- me dice el niño con una sonrisa traviesa despareciendo.

-Ves, es muy sencillo, no existe la necesidad de dar una leve mentira- le digo

-hay cosas que Kiki no comprende-

-Como todo ser humano, sin embargo el decir la verdad no daña la travesía-

-¿Puedo saber…-

-Ya lo sabéis, solo queréis confírmalo, pero dejadme decirte que no tengo planes en llevarme el alma de vuestro antiguo maestro-

-¿Eres la muerte?-

-¿Qué ocultáis bajo esa serenidad?-

-Responde por favor- me pidio Mu, demasiado caballero para gritar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

El sabio es sabio por que ama,

el loco es loco por que piensa

que puede entender el amor"


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX

-Señorita Elisa- me abrazo kiki al verme entrar al templo de Aries -¿Dónde habías estado?-

-Estoy bien Kiki, y vos?- pregunto con una sonrisa, al ver pasar a mi lado el santo de Aries, Mu.

-Muy bien, maestro..-

-Kiki porque no le traes un vaso de agua- pidió Mu y el niño tras darme un fugaz beso en la mejilla salio corriendo

-No era necesario correrlo así, ¿no creéis?- le pregunto

-desapareciste por varios días-

-Cuando un alma se encuentra aturdida, no es mejor dejar que se tranquilice- sonrió –Vos estáis pensando mal de mi- le acuso

-Yo no he dicho nada-

-Los ojos son el reflejo del alma Mu, vos lo sabéis- le digo al momento que Kiki llega con el vaso –Gracias Kiki pero tu maestro y yo queremos hablar, ¿me permites?- le digo mientras le acaricio la cabeza, el sonríe

-bien, luego sales conmigo?- me dice el niño con una sonrisa traviesa despareciendo.

-Ves, es muy sencillo, no existe la necesidad de dar una leve mentira- le digo

-hay cosas que Kiki no comprende-

-Como todo ser humano, sin embargo el decir la verdad no daña la travesía-

-¿Puedo saber…-

-Ya lo sabéis, solo queréis confírmalo, pero dejadme decirte que no tengo planes en llevarme el alma de vuestro antiguo maestro-

-¿Eres la muerte?-

-¿Qué ocultáis bajo esa serenidad?-

-Responde por favor- me pidió Mu, demasiado caballeroso para gritar, yo solo sonreí

-Y… ¿que sucedería si digiera que si?- le interrogo y no hay sorpresa en sus ojos solo resignación, dando un suspiro se sienta en las escalinatas, yo solo le sigo.

-Ya lo sabia- murmura por lo bajo

-Por esa razón te consideran el segundo mas sabio del santuario-

-tercero- me corrige y yo sonrió

-Si me hubiera llevado el alma del maestro, serias el segundo- le aclaro y me envía esa extraña mirada. -¿nuevamente eh?- el no entiende mi pregunta así que la repito –Es… esa mirada Mu, esa serenidad que te rodea la que me confunde-

-Prefiero tomar las cosas con calma- me dice tratando de justificarse

-Mu, vos sabéis que somos?- le pregunto

-¿Que somos?-

-Mortales Mu, seres humanos no comunes pero lo somos-

-Eso lo se- me dice

-A veces el conocimiento de que somos no nos hace mejores- le digo bajando mi mirada, mis cabellos dorados caen como cascada en mis espaldas.

-Eso me lo dijo mi maestro hace tiempo- recordó Mu

-Pero no comprendiste Mu, al igual que mas de una persona- sonrió –Mu, somos humanos y como tales debemos expresarnos, si te escondes bajo esa mascara nadie llegara a ti nunca- le digo –El conocimiento es conocimiento si lo llevas a practica, vos te has estado escondiendo bajo esa serenidad y quizás no exista caballero que te derrote, pero en tu interior Mu tu batalla ya la estas perdiendo-

-No comprendes- me dice y por primera vez le siento incomodo con mi presencia

-Mu sabiendo el peso de mi espalda, ¿creéis que no comprendo?- me bufo –He conocida a mas personas que vos y no sois la primera en comportarse de ese modo…..- suspiro -

En el camino aprendí que llegar alto no es crecer, que mirar no siempre es ver, ni que escuchar es oír, ni lamentar es sentir, ni acostumbrarse es querer.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero ¿Cómo pretendes que una persona cambie de un solo segundo a toda su vida?- me habla y de modo altanero.

-¿Vos creéis?- le sonrió –Es muy fácil cambiar, mira tu aura- y es verdad cuando comencé a hablar con Mu su aura era serena y en estos momentos ha cambiado totalmente

-Elisa…- me dice tratando de tranquilizarse, pero en esos momentos llega otro caballero

-¡Mu!- saluda y luego me mira con sorpresa –pe... Pero… ¡Elisa!- me saluda

-¿Cómo estáis caballero?- le saludo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien ¿Cuándo llegaste?- me interroga Milo de Escorpión

-Ummm… creo que hace unos diez minutos-

-Eso quiere decir que nos has comido nada ¿te invito?- me dice de manera coqueta y no puedo evitar reírme

-Esto nunca cambia- murmura por lo bajo Mu

-Son las cinco Milo, te parece si me invitas a cenar?- le pregunto guiñándole el ojo

-Claro, a las 8:00- me dice

-En tu casa y más te vale que seáis buen cocinero- le digo

-Lo soy- dice con orgullo

-Bien, Mu- el me mira nuevamente esa aura lo rodea –Sabes, necesito hablar mas tiempo con vos- sonrió –Mañana yo te haré el desayuno- le digo levantándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla, provocando que Milo refunfuñara

-Oye- me dice el escorpiano y yo sonrió

-No te preocupes, subiré a tu templo a las 8:00 espero que estéis listo- le digo bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndome a el coliseo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Es muy difícil convivir con todos estos hombres, lo que me gusta es que cada uno posee personalidades distintas y eso los hace interesante, y claro no discrimino su fisico, en fin Sali del templo de Mu hacia el coliseo donde cierto niño de cabello rojo me esperaba, al parecer cuando llegue estaba molestando a los caballeros arrojándoles piedras.

-kiki- le regaño parándome detrás de el, el da un pequeño salto y me sonríe dándome un abrazo

-Elisa- me dice con alegría

-Kiki estos caballeros están entrenando deberías dejarlos tranquilos-

-Es que me aburro- me dice –Pero ya estas aquí vamos a divertidos- me dice jalándome de un brazo y transportándome a lo que seria la playa

-Hermosa- digo pues un atardecer se esta haciendo presente y el naranja, amarillo y rojo se unen en un solo matiz creando una bella obra de arte

-¿verdad que si?-

-Gracias Kiki- le digo y el niño recoge unas piedras y a arrogarlas al mar

-Cuando crezcas Kiki, procura no perder estos valores- le digo

-Yo siempre seré divertido, así como Seiya-

-No kiki, lucha por lo que tu quieres ser, pero no intentes ser igual a otra persona, eso no trae nada bueno-

-Ummm Esta bien- me dice dándome unas piedras para que las arrojáramos

-Puedo saber ¿Qué hablaste con mi maestro?- me pregunta algo tímido

-No te preocupes no te voy a quitar a tu maestro- le sonrió –El esta muy solo y quise ayudarlo pero es algo muy difícil- murmuro

-Entonces quédate a nuestro lado, así cuidaras de mi maestro para que no se sienta solo- me dice inocentemente

-No kiki, yo no puedo permanecer con ustedes, no es mi destino-

-El destino se puede cambiar-

-No siempre Kiki, hay cosas a las cuales es muy difícil escapar- le digo con tristeza en mis ojos pero con una sonrisa en mis labios

-Ummmm… no entiendo- dice el –Hablas como si fuera… ummm… algo malo pero yo te veo feliz

-Kiki las personas que más sonríen son las que mas sufren, las que son frías son la que tienen miedo y las que lloran son la que mas aman-

-Entonces debes de sufrir mucho pues siempre te veo sonreír- me dice Kiki con una sonrisa y los brazos en la espalda, el no se dio cuenta pero me dijo la verdad en mi cara

-Cuando seas mas grande lo entenderás- le digo para mirar mi reloj las 7:30 –Debo irme Kiki- (¬¬ Si, aquí el tiempo vuela)

-Ah…. – se lamento –Mañana seguiremos jugando

-Esta bien- le digo y así juntos nos transportamos al coliseo, un beso en la mejilla y parto al templo de libra para así arreglarme lo que mi amigo Milo cree que es una cita.

Estoy feliz no creí que mi fic fuera a causar tanta conmoción, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y no se preocupen vienen mas Capítulos.

Y perdónenme la ortografía, y la equivocación ya arregle los capítulos si están confundidos lean nuevamente desde el seis.

Saludos

Lyra-acuario


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X

Eran las siete y media, justo tiempo de una media hora para arreglarme, recuerdo que cuando subí al templo de Libra, tras pasar por lo demás y recibir miradas extrañas llegue junto a mi anciano favorito Docko, el me recibió con una sonrisa, estaba de pie en toda la entrada al parecer mirando el ya pasado atardecer ahora solo contemplar el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

-Bienvenida- me dice y yo sonrió

-te han dicho, que eres un anciano con suerte-

-Y muchas mas- me dice el y yo suelto una risilla

-Eres libre Docko- le digo seria y el asiente con la cabeza

-¿Y esa decisión?-

-No te ha pasado que tu vida no tiene sentido hasta que pasa algo que te hace ver la realidad- le digo

-Ese algo para mi fue tu presencia- me dice

-Y saliste afortunado, nunca voy de visita sin cobrar algo y vos has tenido la oportunidad de conocerme y poder contarlo-

-No solo yo, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué?-

-El porque no siempre es claro Docko, me has enseñado muchas cosas, te debo mucho pero sobre todo me permitiste conocer a diferentes personas, eso en mi vida no se puede y aun así aquí estoy-

-Y lista para una cita- me dice en tono de burla

-Los chismes corren como el agua aquí en el santuario- rió –Muy pocas veces una persona sabe lo que significo, quiero ser útil en algo, deseo que al cobrar un alma esta este pura y sin asuntos pendientes-

-No creo que encuentres un alma pura en este santuario, pero si humanos con un gran corazón-

-¿Un alma pura? Quizás tenéis un poco de razón, no existe un alma pura pero no hay persona mas pobre que aquella que no sueña-

-Entonces continúa con tus sueños-

-Hace tiempo murieron, amigo mió- le digo y comienzo a caminar en dirección a mi habitación –Luego hablaremos debo de tener "una cita"

-Suerte- me dice por lo bajo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y aunque mi "cita" era a las ocho, la puntualidad nunca fue mi fuerte, llegue media hora tarde y un Milo me esperaba molesto en la entrada

-Tarde- me dice y yo sonrió

-Milo soy mujer, debo de arreglarme- En mi estadía en el santuario los que me conocieron me veían siempre vestida de negro pero esa noche hice la excepción pues llevaba un vestido de color lila por encima de mi rodilla y que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros y parte de mi pecho además llevaba una cinta roja en mi cintura que daba en una corbata atrás larga, mi cabellos dorado caía en mis espaldas, sujetados solo por un gancho de brillantes, que dejaba dos mechones fuera cayendo en mi frente, reí al ver como el caballero de escorpión me miraba con la boca abierta.

-Por lo menos valió la pena la espera- acepto el ofreciéndome su brazo y guiándome al centro de su templo donde una mesa con una velas nos esperaba.

-¿y que me has cocinado?- le pregunto y el sonríe

-espera- y después de ofrecerme una silla, se va a la cocina tardándose un rato.

¿Qué es?- le pregunto cuando regresa con una bandeja.

-Mira tu misma- me dice y yo levanto la tapa para darme cuenta que es una lasaña

( Saben que, elijan la comida que ustedes quieran si no conocen la lasaña, lo importante es que ellos coman)

Y tras servir y comer a gusto, decidí que era mejor hablar.

-Y… aparte de lo que se de ti cuéntame mas- me pide Milo

-¿Qué queréis saber? Me conoces- le digo

-No se un ultimo detalle que a nosotros se nos haya escapado-

-Un… ¿te parece si te cuento una historia que me paso?-

-Pero trata de ti ¿no?-

-De toda mi existencia-.El me miro extrañado y asintió con su cabeza

-Te escucho-

-Yo nací en la ciudad de Alcalá de Henares, en la comunidad del Madrid, mis padres murieron en un accidente en esa misma ciudad-

-lo siento-

-Cuando estaba en el cementerio, no creía ni en dioses ni nada por aquel estilo, estaba sola, hasta ese día-

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash back**

Lagrimas saladas resbalaban por mis mejillas enrojecidas de tanto llorar, rodeada de mucha gente no sabia que hacia en ese sitio, me sentía sola, no existía nada, aquel frió cementerio donde personas daban sus últimos adioses a mis padres, rosas blancas caían en las urnas.

Recuerdo que no reconocía a nadie y de repente un mareo, quizás la conmoción pero sentí que todo se oscureció, de repente me sentí volar, yo me quejaba de esta vida mía como si fuera una copa de hiel, con un dolor clavado en mi piel, que combatía a mi propia alegría.

En mis delicias no sabía ver consuelo y calor. Buscaba más. ¡Pobre tonta! No reiría jamás ni aunque supiera gozar tal placer.

Mas un día que mi alma se amargaba y triste no encontraba su consuelo, toda cubierta por un negro velo, vi una extraña mujer que se acercaba.

Me tomó de la mano con pasión y me cubrió los ojos con sus dedos. Si bien en el principio tuve miedos, hubo en mi alma una rara sensación. No supe si mi cuerpo se movió pero mis ojos estaban viajando. Sentí como si estuviera volando. Mi alma hacia el cielo se elevó.

-Mira eso- dijo -tonta mortal,

que escupes hacia el Cielo sin pudor.

Bajo tus pies verás todo el horror,

allí conocerás lo que es el Mal.-

En la negrura, que parecía eterna, una imagen de a poco aparecía entre brumas. Mi vista percibía multitudes en una gran caverna. Había madres con hijos en apuros, obreros que sudaban y perdían su vida trabajando, mas vivían sin gloria, en efímeros futuros.

Y vi ciegos, enfermos y tullidos, vi a muchos que yacían mutilados, otros huérfanos, pobres desahuciados de quienes la suerte había rehuido.

Allí estaba la Guerra, compañera de ricos y opulentos. Potentados que dejaban hogares arrasados llenando sus bolsas de esa manera. Vi traidores, salvajes asesinos alimentados por sucio dinero, que, traficando con el mundo entero, comerciaban pasados y destinos.

Las mujeres lloraban por sus hijos: muchos niños enfermos y sin techo.

Un mendigo, deforme y contrahecho penaba sin hallar su rumbo fijo.

Vi los bosques talados con desprecio, asesinos de la Naturaleza. ¿De que valía, entonces, la riqueza si mas tarde muy alto sería el precio?

Vi a la tierra salvaje y arrasada, y a los grandes jugar al ajedrez. El tablero era la humana idiotez, los trebejos la gente desgraciada.

Y por ultimo Con tristeza vi a mi pueblo gobernado por salvajes sin sentimientos. Vi a hombres tan mediocres y tan chatos, impasibles ante lo decretado.

Vi ladrones, corruptos. Meretrices que entregaban el alma por dinero. Vendían a su pobre compañero: por treinta monedas eran felices.

**Poseída por ardiente frenesí en esa pesadilla tan incierta, con la vista cerrada y aun cubierta una imagen fatal yo percibí.**

**Me encontraba también entre esa gente**

**con mi voluntad gélida y sombría.**

**Letanías comunes repetía,**

**acataba mandatos, obediente.**

Había allí una fuente rebosante de agua cristalina. En un momento gritando: "Yo no veo, nada siento," nos lavamos las manos al instante.

Triste estaba en medio del rebaño, a los ricos haciendo enriquecer, cuando supe que mi alma iba a crecer si podía vencer cualquier engaño.

Contra cualquier injusticia o apremio, o en contra del dolor más desgraciado, si el Amor se quedaba de mi lado, con su ayuda tendría al fin mi premio.

Más dijo la Mujer en grave modo:

-¡Qué ingrata. Qué desagradecida eres! Si sufrieras la mitad que esos seres, cobarde, te hundirías en el lodo. Allí conocerías el sufrir. Comprenderías el dolor profundo. Darías tu vida por un segundo que te dejara el Destino sonreír. ¡Ay, tonta mortal que hacia el cielo escupe! Tu saliva caerá en tu cabeza. Que el Destino te aleje esa tristeza-

……………**Concluyó. Entonces muchas cosas supe...**

**End flash Back**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Supe que lo importante de la vida no es tanto ni la gloria ni el dinero; vale mas la caricia de un "te quiero" que mil libras de plata corrompida- Milo me miro sorprendido sin saber que decir.

-Esa extraña Mujer allí, a mi lado, me mostraba un camino positivo; pudo otorgarle a mi vida un motivo que en mi llanto se encontraba olvidado:

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back (Continuación)**

Muy lejana una luz iluminaba; otros seres nacían muy distintos: luchaban y vivían por instintos y razones. La tierra se poblaba. Y vi a un niño sonriendo en su cuna

y a una niña, en un vientre aguardando. Ellos dos disfrutaban observando los cielos, las estrellas y la luna.

Entonces, vi surgir desde la sombra a la extraña Mujer, hermosa y pura. Sonreía en su mágica ternura, haciendo de la tierra noble alfombra.

En su vientre vida nueva crecía y a mi alma la llenaba con Amor. En sus ojos brillaba un resplandor que a los míos llenaba de energía.

Y muy fuerte latió mi corazón: fui dichoso de tenerla a mi lado. Algo dentro de mi había cambiado y Ella era del cambio la razón.

Agradecí a la Mujer sus favores, en mi misma se hallaba mi Destino. Me mostraba con paciencia el camino que se ríe del oro y los honores.

**Con mi espíritu inmune a los daños**

**Comprendí que la vida es una lucha,**

**y oro y fama son sólo una casucha,**

**que se derrumba al transcurrir los años.**

Del Destino no anhelaba venganza, pues llenaría mi alma de pobreza. En la vida hay caminos de tristeza pero en uno se encuentra la esperanza.

De pronto se borraron de mi mente las visiones. Volvió la oscuridad.

-Ya puedes irte, estás en libertad-

dijo ella y descendimos suavemente.

Lentamente mis ojos descubrió, vi su rostro y su cuerpo escondido. Tan solo musitó: -Algo has aprendido, no ignoro que tu espíritu se abrió.-

No supe contestar. Solo callaba. Pronto entendí quien era la Mujer. Cerré mis ojos, y al volverla a ver, por un camino, en calma, se marchaba.

**End flash Back**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Esa mujer Milo me enseño muchas cosas, que mi mente no se habia detenido a reconocerlas

-Eh….. ¿Quién era ella?-

-Hasta el día de hoy, solo la vi aquella vez- Sonrio –Sabes porque ella marco mi existencia?-

-No lo se-

-Milo ella me enseño, me saco de la penumbra, me quito la venda de mis ojos- el no sabe que decirme así que continué hablando

-Me mostró la miseria humana, cuando entrenaba muchas veces pensaba en ella y decidí que siendo la persona que soy haría algo diferente, algo que los demás espectros no haría-

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Recé Milo, pedí por las almas a las cuales en un futuro yo buscaría, y prometí en nombre de aquella extraña mujer que haría lo posible de librar este mundo de los corruptos-

-Lo lograste ¿eres la muerte?-

-Librar al mundo de los corruptos no es robarles el alma- lo miro a los ojos –Librar es…. Dar todo mi, para guiar a las personas, aquellas como vos que están cegadas por los placeres de la vida-

-¿Yo?- dice mientras toma agua

-Milo si seguís así te vas a quedar como una piedra, a la final no vas a sentir nada-

-Bueno para eso estas tu para cuidar de este corazón- me dice de manera coqueta y tomándome de la mano yo suelto una risa

-¿Nunca te tomáis nada en serio?- le pregunto y el me sonríe

-Claro-

-Entonces dime-

-ummm… ser caballero de Atena-

-Y de aquí Milo- le digo señalándole el corazón

-Ah… bueno-

-En el transcurso de tu vida dime a cuantas mujeres has amado? ¿Cuántos corazones has roto?- le pregunto

-Oye se supone que es una cita romántica-

-¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de una persona sino la conoces?- le pregunto y el me suelta la mano

-Basta Elisa- me dice

-¿Basta? Milo si yo no te hago ver las cosas, nadie lo hará porque en este sitio donde la fuerza es lo que reina es difícil encontrar a una persona buena, a excepción de Atena-

-¿somos guerreros, el amor es solo un tema que muy pocas veces tocamos?-

-Entonces, ¿Cómo puedes defender un sentimiento sino lo conoces?-

-eh…-

-Nadie es ciego en este mundo- le hablo –Todos aquí sabéis quien soy- le digo y veo que el guarda silencio –Docko, Mascara de la muerte, Kanon Mu y Kiki, cada uno con una existencia y una personalidad distinta, cada uno con una soledad que es indescriptible, pero vos…. Milo

-Somos diferentes, seria aburrido si somos iguales- dice

-Jugar con las personas no es divertido- le regaño -En este difícil camino he aprendido que andar sola no es soledad, que cobardía no es paz, ni ser feliz sonreír y que peor que mentir es silenciar la verdad

-Prefiero no hablar de ello- me dice

-Peor que mentir es silenciar la verdad- le vuelvo a repetir –Si no lo dices vos mismo tampoco podré yo-

-¿Por qué haces esto Elisa? ¿Qué ganas?-

-¿Es eso? Ganar o perder- sacudo mi cabeza de un lado a otro –El ayudar Milo me hace rica en espíritu, una persona como yo, que tiene una sombra de guía es difícil decir la verdad-

-Olvídalo, ya nos fuimos por otro tema-

-¿Es así siempre? Temes que te digan cual es la cruel realidad-

-Elisa, ummm… soy un caballero al servicio de Atena, un ser humano, un mortal y rodeado de batallas tengo que encontrar la felicidad en algún lado- me dice de manera seria sorprendiéndome

-¿creéis que rodeándote de mujeres vas a ser feliz?- le pregunto de manera directa

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso si no me conoces?-

-¿Es algo muy difícil de averiguarlo?- le interrogo y el enmarca una ceja –Te he visto- aclaro –En el coliseo cuando les dabas ilusiones a esa jóvenes amazonas-

-Me… ¿me espiabas?-

-¿Espiar? No Milo solo que no estoy ciega- le sonrió –Y no te molestes en mentir porque no eres bueno en ello-

-Creo que mejor acabamos por hoy- me dice

-Tienes miedo Milo- le digo y el quien se había levantado de la mesa, voltea a verme

-¿Yo?- me dice en tono arrogante

-Le tienes miedo a la soledad- le digo mientras cierro mis ojos y permanezco sentada

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!- exclama

-¿Por qué lo gritas? ¿O será que queréis vos mismo convencerte de dicha afirmación?-

-¡No tengo miedo! Eso esta muy claro-

-No Milo, claro como el agua esta que tienes miedo a estar solo, a darte cuenta que por mas placeres, eso no te llena- abro mis ojos y centro mi mirada verde en el –Un día despertaras solo en tu habitación y vas a sentir un gran vació porque por mas personas que crucen tu cama ninguna te saciara como vos lo desea-

-Bien, entonces será mi problema- me dice ya molesto

-No solo el tuyo… Cada mujer, cada hombre que te ame sufrirá porque vos estáis tan encimado a vos mismo que te importa muy poco los sentimientos de los demás-

-Bien, será problema de ellos no tuyo-

-Nuevamente te equivocas- me levanto de la mesa –Cuando busque tu alma o la de aquellas personas, va a ser un día frió y vació y sobre todo- Me paro enfrente del caballero –Sobre todo VAS A SUFRIR y creedme que ese dolor será mas fuerte que cualquiera que hayas sentido-

-Basta Elisa-

-Te lo digo yo, que no soy cualquier persona- lo reto con la mirada, y el me jala por un brazo quedando a centímetros de mi boca

-Sabes que creo, que la tiene miedo aquí eres tu- me dice, logrando sentir su respiración sobre la mía

-Nunca he negado dicha afirmación, tengo miedo, miedo por mi alma y por la tuya- le digo sin hacer esfuerzo en soltarme –Quizás estéis molesto ahora pero después- sonrió –Te darás cuenta que cada una de mis palabras son la realidad, y cambiaras- el me sostiene la mirada para luego llevar su mano a mi nuca y empujar a el y robarme un beso, no sabia si era pasión pero había frustración.

-¿satisfecho?- le pregunto cuando el me suelta, se ve algo agitado y no sabe que decirme –Cambiaras, lo se porque tus ojos me lo dicen a gritos- le digo seria y dando unos pasos atrás –Adiós Milo- le digo saliendo de el templo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI

Eran las seis de la mañana aun en mi mente resonaba los momentos de la noche anterior y sin poder evitarlo lleve mis dedos a mi boca, recordando aquel beso que el santo de escorpión me había robado, y sin poder evitarlo se me escapa un suspiro.

-¿te gusto Elisa?- pregunto al vació de mi habitación para solo resignarme y levantarme de la cama he ir y darme un baño. Hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer y entre ellas mi desayuno en Aries.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegue a Aries dando las siete, llevaba un vestido azul sencillo y mi caballo sostenido con una cinta blanca.

Al llegar al templo lo primero que hice fue preparar el desayuno y aun pensando en mí encuentro.

-Buenos días- me saluda el santo de Aries y yo sonrió.

-¿Cómo amanecisteis?- le pregunto

-Muy bien, llegaste temprano- me dice mientras busca unos platos y me ayuda a servir

-nunca fallo a vuestras promesas, Mu-

-¡Elisa!- exclamo Kiki quien entraba en la cocina y me daba un abrazo -¿Cocinaste?-

-Así es, ahora esperáis un momento- le digo mientras le sirvo

-¿Y que tal tu cita?- me pregunta Mu sorprendiéndome y dejando caer un plato al suelo.

-Ah…. Bien… bien… lo siento- digo mientras me arrodillo a recoger los trozos

-Permíteme- me dice mu mientras me ayuda y no pude evitarlo pero me sonroje, los nervios se estaban apoderando de mí.

-¡Ah!- exclamo –Recordé algo importante- me excuso –perdónenme pero me tengo que ir- digo mientras arrojo los vidrios a la basura y me lavo las manos

-¿Y no vas a desayunar?- me interroga Mu, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi actitud

-Es…. Que… no tengo hambre- sonrió –Gracias, Adiós- digo y salgo corriendo del templo, solo pude sentir la mirada de Mu a mis espaldas.

¡Maldición! Yo nunca me pongo nerviosa pero es que…. Esta situación solo me ha pasado con ese superdesarrollazo escorpion. Suspiro

-me siento confundida- hablo y sin darme cuenta estoy en frente del recinto de las amazonas, justo instante donde una joven de cabello rojo iba entrando.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- me pregunta amablemente y yo con una mano en mi pecho sonrio, estaba algo agitada ya que al salir de Aries corri a lo que dieron mis piernas

-eh…. No… solo pasaba por aquí, iba a desayunar- le dije

-Ah… eres mujer puedes desayunar con nosotras en el recinto- me dice

-Gracias- le digo y extiendo mi mano- Soy Elisa Black-

-Mucho gusto Marín, entremos- Y después de ese apretón de manos, entramos dentro del recinto, era la segunda vez que lo hacia y mi primera vez no fue grata, ya que tuve que robar el alma de aquella niña

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back**

-Hola- Saludo mientras me siento en la cama, mi futura alma respira entrecortada, su mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre y con un hilo de voz me habla.

-E…eres her…mosa- ¿Por qué siento tristeza? Es mi trabajo, además le voy a quitar el sufrimiento, tu mi niña no vas a sobrevivir, deja que mis alas te cubran; lentamente me acerco y le doy un beso, mis cabellos dorados caen en su rostro ella débilmente levanta su mano y me acaricia.

-Es hora de dormir pequeña, descansa en paz que con mis alas yo te arruchare a la muerte- Murmuro y con mi mandato, lentamente los ojos de mi pequeña pierden brillo y voluntariamente se cierran en un susurro logro escuchar un "adiós" ¿difícil?

-¡yosiko! No duermas abres los ojos! Por…por favor- Escucho quejarse a la otra joven, veo como derrama lagrimas desconsoladas y se abraza fuertemente con sus brazos -¿Por qué? Era muy pequeña…. ¡porque!- Me grita la pelo azul, yo solo sonrió y ella me arroja una bofetada la cual recibo sin protesta, porque me hace sentir mejor.

**End Flash back**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Marín me guió hacia el centro del recinto, allí había una mesa de madera larga y ya mas de una amazona se estaban retirando, cada una dispuestas a iniciar sus labores.

Amablemente Marín me sirvió un poco de sopa y luego sirvió otro plato y lo coloco frente a mi.

-¡Atzu!- exclamo llamando a alguien mientras ella se retiraba no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras a la joven que apareció. –Si la joven te pide algo le ayudas, ¿de acuerdo? Iré por Shaina-

-Si maestra- dice la joven de cabellos azules y sentándose en frente mió. ¡Maldición sude frió al ver quien era!

-Hola pequeña- le saludo y recibo la mirada mas llena de odio que he encontrado

-Buenos días señora- me dice arrastrando las palabras, ella no me recuerda pero si reconoce mi presencia.

-Lindos ojos- le digo ya que fue el único comentario que logre recibir de mi cerebro.

-¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-No disimules mucho odio pequeña- me bufo

-usted es Mala- me dice sorprendiéndome, ya se me fue el apetito, deje la cuchara y dirigí mi mirada verde a la joven

-En este mundo existen muchas personas Atzu, Malas, buenas y gente vacía, ya que su mirada no demuestra sentimiento- le digo

-Pues mi corazón me dice que usted es la peor persona que existe en este mundo-

-¿Eso dice? Vos seis muy buena con la mente y el alma porque de reconocerme-

-cállese- me ordena, siento una patada en mi estomago

-¿Y podéis decirme porque me odiáis?- le interrogo y veo que se queda sin palabras –Es cierto, me odias porque yo soy yo la persona que te quito lo valioso de tu vida pero a la vez soy la persona quien te enseño la mas valiosa lección-

-Usted no me ha enseñado nada-

-¿Y porque me odiáis? Tu corazón me reconoció porque en tu pasado estuve-

-No es cierto-

-Si lo es, y lo sabéis muy bien- sonrió -¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah… Yosiko- le digo y en un impulso la joven peliazul me arroja un vaso de agua en la cara

-La gente no suele percibir el sendero por el que transita- le digo mientras tomo una servilleta –No sabes que terreno estáis hurgando –me levanto –Aun así me odiáis y… con un odio tan profundo que venderías tu alma-

-Solo deseo paz y tu estorbas- me responde cerrando sus puños.

-Se ha de sembrar la paz sobre los muertos, regándola con sangre diariamente y ella florecerá tardíamente, para mostrar sus pétalos abiertos. La paz será la flor de los desiertos que arrancada del suelo impunemente, se negará a morir aunque la gente transite por caminos tan inciertos.

Entonces sonarán las campanadas por los cuatro confines de la tierra, con la siniestra voz de las granadas...

¿Pero que es paz si no podéis matarme?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Quién eres?-

-Un humano, un persona que cree tener corazón pero en el mas corto segundo levanta la lujuria de la sangre ¿eso soy?- Sonrió –un ángel- le digo mientras me marcho.

-Me ha deshonorado Marín- escucho a una mujer hablar, después de mi discusión con Atzu decidí dar un paseo por el recinto llegando a un lugar apartado donde vi a dos mujeres sentadas hablando, una con una tristeza y desesperación visible

-Pero Shaina, olvida esa ley….- Respondió la pelirroja

-¡No puedo! Seiya vio mi rostro y no puedo matarlo porque lo amo demasiado-

-Pero… no por eso tienes que irte-

-Pero no puedo olvidarlo, TRATO pero me siento débil…. Debo irme solo así podré sanar esta herida- Y sin poder evitarlo me acerco a ellas interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Hola- saludo y me siento al lado de Shaina quien me mira como un animal en vía de extinción –Perdón- me disculpe –Pero no puedo evitar pensar en tus palabras ¿por un hombre?- le digo y Shaina me mira con desprecio

-Lo se, pero en tu vida cuando tomes una decisión hazla por vos misma. No por un hombre, es cierto existen penas que secan el corazón, te lo digo yo por experiencia propia pero si creéis que con los años vas a olvidar a ese hombre te equivocas- sonrió –Llegara un momento en que sabrás que un amor no se olvida con el tiempo, el queda en tu corazón pero…. Siempre hay otra oportunidad y veras que la encontraras, aquella flama que aparece en tu corazón…. Recuerda que después de la noche viene el día-

-Elisa- murmura Marín por lo bajo y yo sonrió

-Eres afortunada Shaina, porque has vivido y amado-

-¿Quién es ella Marín?- pregunta desdeñosa la peliverde y yo sonrió he interrumpo a Marín antes de que hable

-Soy Elisa Black-

-¿Elisa? La…-

-Si Shaina, la misma en persona- le digo sabiendo lo que me preguntaba –y ahora que lo sabéis ¡escúchame¡ No tienes que irte veras que ese amor algún día en solo un segundo cuando despiertes en la mañana veras que no ha desaparecido pero que la presión que ejerce en tu pecho se va aliviar y no dolerá… -Y sin poder evitarlo recuerdo a Rafael –Comprenderás que hay penas que nunca deben ser escritas, ya que si se hiciera nunca jamás podrían ser olvidadas. Pero junta a ellas existen penas que nunca deben ser olvidadas ya que si se hiciera volveríamos a errar. Y sobre todo que como humanos somos hay errores que nunca se debieron cometer, y por los que todavía pagamos en heridas. Y hay heridas que nunca debieron ser abiertas, pues ya toda cirugía es placebo inútil contra ellas. Hay ellas (heridas) que no pueden entender, y las confundo con mis deseos. –Sin querer una lagrima baja por mi mejilla pero dando un suspiro continuo - Hay deseos que nunca se cumplirán, pero que nos mantendrán vivos toda la vida. Y a su vez existen vidas que nunca debieron haber sido vividas, y que se viven como se puede. Y por ultimo hay penas que nunca debieron ser escritas, porque las leo y me entristecen...

-¿Y como sorpotare verlo?- me pregunta Shaina mirándome fijamente

-¿Cómo es la vida?- le pregunto y ella me mira con desconcierto –Cuando la pruebas es amarga luego agradable y por ultimo deliciosa- sonrió –El amor y la vida es así, no pretendas que sea color de rosa, abra tiempos difíciles y sentirás deseos de abandonar todo pero luego veras el sol eterno, la sencillez de la lluvia, el sentir del viento-

-¿debo quedarme entonces?-

-Esa amiga mía, no es mi decisión es la vuestra- me levanto y recojo una flor del suelo -En el camino aprendí que puede un sueño de amor abrirse como una flor y como esa flor morir, pero en su breve existir es todo aroma y color.

-Deseo irme- hablo ella levantándose y recibiéndome la flor que le entrego

-Eres libre al igual que el viento pero recuerda que "Nunca te quejes de nadie, ni de nada, porque fundamentalmente tu has hecho lo que querías en tu vida. Acepta la dificultad de edificarte a ti misma y el valor de empezar corrigiéndote. El triunfo del verdadero hombre surge de las cenizas de su error. Nunca te quejes de tu soledad o de tu suerte, enfréntala con valor y acéptala. De una manera u otra es el resultado de tus actos y prueba que tu siempre has de ganar.

-Shaina- la llamo Marín pero yo levante mi mano para que me permitiese continuar.

-No te amargues de tu propio fracaso ni se lo cargues a otro, acéptate ahora o seguirás justificándote como una niña. Recuerda que cualquier momento es bueno para comenzar y que ninguno es tan terrible para claudicar. Y No olvides que la causa de tu presente es tu pasado así como la causa de tu futuro será tu presente.

-gracias quizás deba quedarme y no huir- hablo Shaina y yo sonreí

-Aprende de los audaces, de los fuertes, de quien no acepta situaciones, de quien vivirá a pesar de todo, piensa menos en tus problemas y más en tu trabajo y tus problemas sin eliminarlos morirán. Y un ultimo consejo para las dos: "Aprende a nacer desde el dolor y a ser más grande que el más grande de los obstáculos, mírate en el espejo de ti misma

y serás libre y fuerte y dejarás de ser un títere de las circunstancias porque vos misma eres tu destino.

-Una última pregunta Elisa- me llamo Marín –Hablas como si hieras vivido mucho-

-Cuando se esta cerca de la muerte, tendemos a convertidnos en unos filósofos de la vida, bien para mi eso es una lección, un pan de cada día-

-¿Es cierto?- me pregunto Shaina –Es cierto lo que se rumora ¿eh?-

-No hay nada mas hermoso que la luz del conocimiento- le digo –Algunos rumores son ciertos otros con el pasar se transforman pero la idea, el centro del universo es el mismo-

-Es increíble que tengas dicha personalidad- hablo Marín

-La fachada no hace a la persona, eso se los da a entender su diosa ¿esas mascaras? No simbolizan la tentación de no verles como mujeres, esas mascaras son el instrumento que las guiara por el buen camino, las hará fuerte eso es lo que quiso transmitir Atena-

-¡Shaina, Marín!- grito una joven de cabellos verdes acercándose a nosotras –las esperan en el coliseo- hablo la joven

-Enseguida vamos Izel- respondió Marín y tras darme una fugaz mirada la joven se marcho.

-¿te tienes pensado ir? O podremos hablar otro día?- me pregunto shaina

-Eso quisiera, pero no puedo irrumpir en sus mentes, a veces el ayudar puede debilitar al ser humano, si estoy con vosotras mis ideales serán escuchados día a día por vuestras mentes, las confundiré, solo me verán cuando la noche sea muy oscura-

-Comprendo- suspiro -gracias Elisa- hablo Marín y yo sonreí ambas se dieron vuelta colocándose las mascaras.

-Y si no estoy y están solas piensen- les digo y camino en dirección a la salida al lado de ellas y tras llegar a la entrada a las doce casas me despido.

Levántate y mira el sol por las mañanas

y respira la luz del amanecer.

Tú eres parte de la fuerza de tu vida,

ahora despiértate, lucha, camina, decídete

y triunfarás en la vida;

**nunca pienses en**

**la suerte, porque la suerte es:**

**el pretexto de los fracasados.**

** Pablo Neruda **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En este capitulo me ayude de grandes poetas como Pablo Neruda, no crean que toda la musa viene de mi.

Dejen Rew


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII

Pero mis problemas aun no estaban solucionados, al hablar con aquellas amazonas no pude evitar pensar en el, en Rafael, aquel amado mió que permanecía en mi corazón pero no con la misma intensidad que antes, lo recordaba como algo valioso algo que creí no volver a vivir pero al estar aquí ese pensamiento me daba un escalofrió.

Al llegar a Aries me encontré a Mu, quien regañaba a Kiki por haberse fugado en horas de entrenamiento, yo sonreí y los observe hasta que Mu se resigno y lo dejo divertirse.

-Algún día crecerá- hablo Mu acercando se a mi y yo sonreí

-Lo se- y me quede mirando a Kiki y sin poder evitarlo pensé en mis padres.

-Hay un período en el que los padres quedamos huérfanos de nuestros hijos; es que ellos crecen independientemente de nosotros, como árboles murmurantes y pájaros imprudentes- hable sin evitarlo y sin percátame de que Mu estaba a mi lado -Crecen sin pedir permiso a la vida, con una estridencia alegre y a veces, con alardeada arrogancia. Pero NO crecen todos los días; crecen de repente. Un día, se sientan cerca de ti y con increíble naturalidad, te dicen Cualquier cosa que te indica que esa criatura, hasta ayer en pañales y pasitos temblorosos e inseguros..., creció.

-hablas como si hubieras tenido a un niño- hablo Mu sacándome de los pensamientos

-No Mu, solo que desde que recorro este mundo he conocido a muchas personas, sabias otras muy tontas, a la vez vi a muchos padres de familia, vi a madres perder a sus hijos en las guerras y al ver a Kiki, recordé a cierto amigo que me hablo de los niños-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back**

-¿Cuándo creció que no lo percibiste?- le pregunto a mi amigo una vez que nos sentamos en una banca del parque y vimos a su hijo hablar con una niñas, no era un niño tenia sus 12 años y no crean que estaba sujeto a su padre solo fue coincidencia a verlo ese día.

-No lo se, tuve que rogarle que me acompañara para el supermercado- hablo el padre sus cabellos eran negros.

-Así son, llega un instante donde te preguntas ¿Dónde quedaron las fiestas infantiles, los juegos en la arena, los Cumpleaños con payasos?- digo en tono burlón y mi amigo ríe conmigo al momento que su hijo se acerca

-Oye papa, le diré a mama que andas riendo con esta señorita-

-benny respeta-

-Fue un gusto volver a verte- le digo a mi amigo y le tiendo la mano la cual el recibe, luego miro a su hijo –eres el vivo retrato de tu madre Benny, cuídala mucho- le digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla y me alejo escondiéndome detrás de un árbol y obsérvalos marchar.

Ahora estas ahí, en la puerta de la disco, esperando ansioso, No sólo que no crezca, sino que aparezca... Allí están muchos padres al volante, esperando que salgan zumbando sobre patines, con sus pelos largos y sueltos. Y allí están nuestros hijos, entre hamburguesas y gaseosas; en las esquinas, con el uniforme de su generación y sus incómodas mochilas en la espalda aquí estamos nosotros, con el pelo cano... Y son nuestros hijos; los que amamos a pesar de los golpes de los vientos, de las escasas cosechas de paz, de las malas noticias y las dictaduras de las horas.

Ellos crecieron observando y aprendiendo con nuestros errores y nuestros aciertos; principalmente con los errores que esperamos no repitan. Hay un período en que los padres vamos quedando huérfanos de hijos; ya no los buscamos en las puertas de las discotecas y los cines.

Pasó el tiempo del piano, el fútbol, el ballet, la natación. Salieron del asiento de atrás y pasaron al volante de sus propias vidas. Algunos, deberíamos haber ido más junto a su cama, a la noche, para oír su alma respirando conversaciones y confidencias entre las sábanas de la infancia; y cuando fueron adolescentes, a los cubrecamas de aquellas piezas cubiertas de calcomanías, posters, agendas coloridas y discos ensordecedores.

Pero crecieron sin que agotáramos con ellos todo nuestro afecto. Al principio nos acompañaban al campo, a la playa, a piscinas y reuniones de conocidos; Navidad y Pascuas compartidas.

Y había peleas en el auto por la ventana, los pedidos de chiclets y la música de moda. Después llegó el tiempo en que viajar con los padres se transformó en esfuerzo y sufrimiento: no podían dejar a sus amigos y a sus primeros amores.

Y quedamos los padres exiliados de los hijos. Teníamos la soledad que siempre habíamos deseado... Y nos llegó el momento en que sólo miramos de lejos, algunos, en silencio, y esperamos que elijan bien en la búsqueda de la felicidad y conquisten el mundo del modo menos complejo posible.

El secreto es esperar...

En cualquier momento nos darán nietos.

El nieto es la hora del cariño ocioso y la picardía no ejercida en los propios hijos; por eso los abuelos son tan desmesurados y distribuyen tan incontrolable cariño. Por eso es necesario hacer algunas cosas adicionales, antes de que nuestros hijos crezcan. Así es, las personas sólo aprendemos a ser hijos, después de ser padres y sólo aprendemos a ser padres, después de ser abuelos...

**End Flash Back **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-En fin, pareciera que sólo aprendemos a vivir, después de que la vida se nos pasó...- le termino de contar a Mu quien me mira con una sonrisa

-te han dicho ¿Qué hablas muy lindo?-

-¿lindo?- sonrió –Yo solo trato de plantear la realidad con palabras sutiles-

-eso es un don-

-Reparar armaduras lo es también-

-Confundirse también-

-Sabiamente lo has dicho amigo mió- y pienso en cuantas personas visite a hospitales, en estados cuyo cuerpo ya no daba movimiento, no había alegría ni siquiera tristeza, solo la realidad, la mas cruel de todas, muerto tu alma había abandonado ese cuerpo, el ver a aquellos hombres mujeres, sujetos a una maquina que en algún se apagaría y terminaría tu existencia. **_Confundir_**, es algo difícil, un don, que muy pocos poseen, si eres un vegetal no te confundes, no hay realidad, tu tiempo se detiene, solo queda la luz o la oscuridad.

-Elisa- nuevamente me había perdido en mis pensamientos

-Sabes Mu, desde que llegue aquí no puedo evitar confundirme, esa mi realidad, siempre trato de correr, de controlarlo todo, pero…-

-Nadie puede controlarlo todo-

-lo se, ni tampoco correr y aprender al mismo tiempo- le dije –Eso es lo que hago corro, huyo pero cuando me detengo….-

-Tomas lo importante de la vida-

-¿Ambición?- le pregunto

-A mi parece que la ambición es ambición. O deseas progresar o no lo deseas-

-Es mas complicado que todo eso Mu- le digo

-¿lo era? ¿O es que estáis tan ocupada intentando serlo que no podéis disfrutar del simple hecho de ser?-

-ya hablas como yo- le digo y el sonríe

-Eres una gran maestra, una gran amiga y serias una gran pareja- me dijo con una sinceridad que no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Debo irme Mu- le dije mientras me alejaba de el, ¿Confundida? No lo se-


	13. Chapter 13

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Autora: Amigos deben de haber visto esta serie de anime: Ruronoi Kenshin o Samurai X, bueno dentro de esta serie existió una joven que le llamaban Santa Madalia su verdadero nombre era Sayo. Bien ella me sirvió de inspiración para este fic, así que búsquenla y véanla.

Capitulo XIII

Había tomado una decisión, debía irme, no debía rodearme de sentimentalismos ¡Yo era la muerte! No podía enamorarme, no como en el pasado…. Mi vida esta sujeta a mi trabajo, mi existencia estaba sujeta a la realidad; Huir no era lo correcto, lo sabía pero en mi mente era el único deseo que se encontraba.

Irme, no ver no oír, solo seguir como todos los días, trabajar y regresar a casa con la esperanza de que todo esto fuera un sueño.

Pero los días de mi vida pasaban y aquella pesadilla seguía en mi, todo el tiempo a cada instante, agotando mis energías, destruyendo mis sueños.

Subí las escaleras de géminis, aun sin olvidar la conversación en Aries, estaba cansada solo deseaba llegar a Libra y dormir, olvidar mis problemas por un instante, solo por esta noche.

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunta una voz gruesa al entrar en Géminis, alzo mi vista para darme cuenta de que no es kanon sino su hermano

-Soy Elisa Black- le digo mientras le extiendo mi mano, el solo se limita a mirarme –Bien ya veo que no te quieres presentar- digo mientras bajo mi mano –Mucho gusto Saga

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Saga y no Kanon?- Yo solo sonreí

-El que seáis gemelos no implica que tengan la misma esencia-

-bien puedes pasar- me dice dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia una habitación.

-Dios mió, ¿Por qué no puedo evitarlo?- le pregunto al vació y resignándome a mi descanso camino en dirección a la habitación de Saga, quien estaba muy cómodo acostado en la cama mirando el techo –Saga- aclaro mi garganta fingiendo tos, el se sienta y me mira

-¿Qué quieres?- me responde altivo y yo sonrió

-Nada, solo quería preguntar si kanon logro vencer sus ilusiones- le digo de manera natural

-¿Ilusiones?- me pregunta desconcertado

**-El miedo y la duda son ilusiones**- le digo

-no he hablado con el sobre esos temas- me dice

-lo se, a veces la solución mas sencilla es la mas difícil- sonrió y centro mi mirada en el –Vos estáis igual a el- me acerco y me siento a su lado –la mayoría de la gente esta atrapa en armaduras- le digo y el me mira desconcertado

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No me refiero a vuestras armaduras de Atena- le digo levantando mi mano y colocándola en su pecho –Me refiero a la armadura del corazón- Suspiro -Ponemos barreras para protegernos de quienes creemos que somos, pero un día despertamos y nos damos cuenta de quedamos atrapados tras esas barreras y ya no podemos salir-

-no acostumbro a hablar con desconocidas, así que…- yo le interrumpo quitando mi mano de su pecho

-Como puedes conocer lo desconocido si te aferras a lo conocido- le pregunta y el enmarca una ceja

-A veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están- me dice seriamente

-¿estáis seguro? ¿Creéis que dejar las cosas solas de por si se solucionaran?- le pregunto -En el camino aprendí que la humildad no es sumisión, la humildad es ese don que se puede confundir: no es lo mismo ser servil que ser un buen servidor.

-Te he escuchado ya hablar, y se que tiendes a decir palabras para que la gente reflexione… pero conmigo eso no funcionara- me dice y yo sonrió

-En ese caso déjame hablar, decid que no vas a creed nada de lo que digo, entonces solo escucháis-

-No quiero- me dice rotundamente

-¿No queréis? ¿O tenéis miedo de que diga algo que llegue al fondo?-

-No, simple no tengo tiempo- me dice mientras se levanta

-El tiempo no es un problema, existen situaciones en las que debemos detenernos y contemplar que no estamos solos. No se puede correr y aprender al mismo tiempo-

-Me irritas ¿sabes?- me dice –No quiero oírte, odio las personas que creen saberlo todo-

-No soy un sabio, solo digo lo que mis ojos ven- le digo

-Pues no me interesa-

-Uno no puede ver realmente hasta que comprende- le sonrió –Cuando aprendáis a aceptar la vida esta será mas pasable-

-Pues no puedo- me dice con furia visible en sus ojos, y con sus puños apretados -NO acepto la vida tal como es-

-Entonces aun tenéis mucho que aprender- sonrió y me acerco a el tomándolo de las manos y desasiendo esa fuerza –**Cuando aprendáis a _Aceptar_ en lugar de _Esperar_, tendréis menos decepciones-**

-he pasado toda mi vida decepcionándome y defraudando a las personas a quienes amo- me dice con tristeza

-¿Habéis confundido la necesidad con el amor?- le pregunto y el me suelta las manos y piensa unos instantes.

-Ya da igual, kanon se marcha mañana- me dice

-Kanon es muy importante para vos-

-es mi hermano- me dice de manera natural

-Y dices amarlo pero ¿era realmente amor o necesidad?- le vuelvo a preguntar

-¿por…- lo interrumpo

-¿Te amáis Saga?- le pregunto

-Intente matar a Atena en mas de tres ocasiones- me dice dándome la espalda -¿Cómo puedo amarme después de las atrocidades que he cometido?-

-Solo podéis amar a otros en la medida en que os amáis a vos mismo- le digo –Si te odiáis no pretendáis querer a los demás, ya no podrás-

-¿quieres decir que en mi vida nunca he amado a alguien?- me responde alzando la voz

-Confundiste la necesidad con el amor- le respondo –Necesitaste del amor Kanon porque no te amabas a vos mismo-

- ¿y como hago para empezar a amarme?- al fin había podido entablar una conversación con el sin que me huyera y eso me dio felicidad.

-Ya habéis empezado, al saber lo que ahora sabéis- me acerco y lo beso en la mejilla –Comprendiste la verdad, y la verdad es amor- le digo mientras salgo de la habitación, pero el me llama cuando ya casi llego a la salida

-Kanon se va mañana a las 7:00, por si deseas despedirte- me dice entrando nuevamente en la habitación, yo sonriendo

-No te preocupes-

Saga, no solo me recordó algo, sino lo valioso de tener alguien a tu lado, aquella persona que limpia tus lagrimas cuando la pena es muy dura.

Eso necesitaba, no un amante pero si un amigo, estaba confundiendo la necesidad con el amor, por unos momentos perdí el hilo de la sabiduría, pero el estar con aquel caballero recordé que muchas veces uno no sabe cuando pedir ayuda. No sabía y me estaba ahogando entre mis propias lágrimas.

La vida me ha golpeado de manera insaciable con una indescriptible y feroz crueldad, terrible e intenso dolor, sólo comparable al que se siente cuando tú no estás... Cuando ustedes no están, cuando el reloj de arena se detiene.

**Tenía miedo de estar sola.**

Pero comprendí que no puedo deshacer estas barreras que he creado con alguien, si debía tomar una decisión, seria por mi conciencia, por mi alma, las lágrimas de autocompasión no me podrían ayudar, pero me harían más fuerte.

Reconocía que el miedo y la duda era lo que realmente sentía, pero a la vez supe que el conocimiento de uno mismo podría vencer el más grande de los obstáculos, lucharía por que así es la vida, una lucha de intrigas y sorpresas, de deseos y de pasiones, de altibajos y condenas.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo XIV

Continué mi camino subiendo hacia Cáncer, donde un viejo amigo me debería de estar esperando. Ya no estaba confundida, comprendí que el destino nos juega tretas pero que estas tienen solución, debía enfrentar el problema desde la base. Debía hablar con Milo.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer- me habla una voz familiar en Cáncer, me sorprendió pues la casa había cambiado bastante, había rostros, cierto pero no como antes.

-¿Cómo estáis?- le pregunto a Mascar Mortal acercándome a el

-Molesto- me dice directamente

-¿Molesto? ¿Y porque estáis así?- pregunte fingiendo demencia

-No seas cínica, que tienes cero en actuación-

-Aun no me conoces por completo- le sonrió y le saco la lengua –Perdóname, es solo que en este sitio…- suspiro –vosotros ser unos hombres muy difíciles-

-¿Quién dijo que la mente humana era sencilla?- me dice y no puedo evitar levantar una ceja

-Por favor mascarita no hables como yo- le rogó y ahora fue él quien frunció el seño

-¿Mascarita?-

-¿Suena bonito?-

-No me gusta, llámame por mi nombre- Yo solo bufe y me senté en una silla

-A veces se me es más sencillo hablar con vos que con los demás-

-¿no tendrás planes en desahogarte conmigo?- se bufa de mi

-¿Si no es vos, con quien?- le pregunto y le escucho un suspiro de resignación –Milo me robo un beso- le confieso y veo que abre sus ojos como platos

-¿Cómo?- Creo que ahora si estaba molesto

-me invito a cenar, quise decirle sus verdades en cara y el tonto me robo un beso-

-es un desgraciado- murmuro y yo sonreí

-En realidad no, yo me lo busque- Y fue verdad porque pude zafarme de su agarre pero no lo hice

-¿Que vas a hacer?-

-Saga me ayudo- recordé –Me di cuenta que no puedo escapar a la realidad, que cuando tengo un problema lo mejor es enfrentarlo-

-¿y?-

-hablare con el, y dejare las cosas en claro- le digo mientras me levanto y camino hacia la salida

-Me gustaría su rostro en mi casa- murmuro Mascarita por lo bajo y yo sonreí y Salí del templo

Cuando llegue a leo, no había nadie en casa así que seguí de largo, memorizando en mi mente lo que le diría a Milo, aunque sabia que a la hora de la verdad, mis diálogos serian hechos cenizas.

Nuevamente esa sensación de tranquilidad, siempre ocurría cuando pasaba por Virgo, hasta los momentos no había hablado con el santo de esa casa, solo lo había mirado de lejos, pero al entrar a la casa y dirigirme al centro, a mi derecha vi una majestuosa puerta, y la curiosidad era una de mis debilidades, haciendo el menor ruido abrí las puertas, para encontrarme en un paraíso.

Era un jardín.

El más hermoso que había visto, no se trataba de las flores, se trataba del aire, la fluidez con que el viento acariciaba mi rostro. Dejándome llevar por aquella maravilla di unos pasos, el palpitar del viento zumbando dejaba caer las hojas de los árboles en un mutismo profundo que a la vez era ensordecedor.

Abrí los ojos, miré al cielo y ahí estaba el: hermoso como un dulce príncipe escapado de un cuento irreal. Sus cabellos eran rubios que jugaban con el sol, sus ojos finamente cerrados, era irreal.

-Señorita- me llamo y yo sonreí

-Buenos días- salude y me acerque a el, para sentarme a su lado, era difícil estar rodeada de tantos hombres, pero en mi corazón algo me decía que este caballero era distinto.

-Es usted la señorita Elisa Black- me dice y yo asiento con mi cabeza

-Estáis en lo correcto- le respondo –Y ¿sois?-

-Mi nombre es shaka y soy el caballero protector de Virgo-

-Eso ya lo note- le respondo –Aquí dentro de este santuario hay una gran variedad de personalidades, pero mi pregunta es ¿Cómo es la tuya?-

-Soy el más cercano al gran maestro-

-Sois uno de los mas fuertes, conocedor de los siete infiernos- Veo que el asiente con la cabeza así que continuo ¿Por qué permanecéis con los ojos cerrados?-

-Para elevar mi cosmos- me dice y yo sonrió

-Es un sacrificio, si me permites decidlo

-puedes, pero no lo veo de esa forma, mis otros sentidos me permiten ver sin necesidad de usar mis ojos-

-Pero si sois tan fuerte porque cerráis vuestros ojos?-

-Incrementar mi cosmos- volvió a repetirme

-Eso no es suficiente razón para mi existir-

-¿Siempre terminas en rima?-

-Los hombres nunca saben cuánta dulzura y cuánto quebradizo silencio hay en una poesía-

-No debes juzgar así-

-¿Y porque no?-

-¿Por qué no dar otra oportunidad?-

-¿Por qué perder el tiempo?-

-¿Por qué vivir pensando en el hubiera?-

-¿Seguiremos respondiendo con preguntas?-

-¿Si lo deseas?- No pude evitar reír

-ganas- le digo

-Aun no, veo que tu aura esta insegura ¿Queréis hablar?- me dice mientras se levanta y me tiende la mano, la cual acepto.

-Ya es hora del almuerzo ¿queréis comer conmigo?- le pregunto y el asiente con la cabeza, ahora se cual es tu personalidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Por qué sonríes todo el tiempo?- me pregunta Shaka después de un tiempo

-¿Por qué mantienes cerrados tu ojos todo el tiempo?- Era un especie de comunicación que habíamos establecido y el sabia llevarme a la corriente

-¿Qué no sabéis que quienes ríen más son las que más sufren?-

-¿Qué no sabéis que quienes cierran sus ojos temen a la realidad?-

-¿tenéis miedo de mostrar miedo?-

-¿Buscáis la realidad en medio de esta tempestad?-

-¿No queréis estar sola?-

-Quizás- respondí vencida y llevando la cuchara a mi boca.

-Es difícil ser vos- me dice después de unos minutos de silencio –Porque estáis encerrada-

-Porque busco la salida donde no la hay-

-Quizás la haya, solo que no queréis verla-

-Es muy difícil aceptar algo solo por el simple hecho de ser- murmuro con tristeza – Por lo general me empeño en cosas que no debería, busco en la muerte la vida, salud en la enfermedad, en la prisión libertad, en lo cerrado salida y en el traidor lealtad.

Pero mi suerte, de quien jamás espero algún bien, con el cielo ha decidido, que, pues lo imposible pido, lo posible aún no me den.

-Tienes un don-

-Un don, para ser un don, debe ser aceptado. De no ser así es como una carga para las personas-

-¿piensas que eres una carga para las personas?-

-supongo-

-He escuchado que das muchos consejos a la personas- me dice y yo lo miro –Es algo de admirar porque intentas ayudar pero… ¿Cómo podéis cuidar de los demás si ni siquiera podéis cuidar de vos misma?-

-Creí que todo estaba bien, hasta…

-Hasta que te detuviste y miraste hacia atrás- sonrió –para ayudar a los demás tenéis que aprender a salvaros a vos primero

-te escucho hablar y siento que me veo en un espejo- El me sonríe y yo suspiro -tengo un asunto pendiente- le hablo levantadote de la mesa y tomando mi plato pero de repente una sacudida azota a mi corazón, otra alma?

-Buena suerte- me dice y yo sonrió

-Adiós-

Tenía dos opciones, una era dejar a mi alma esperar y luego ir por ella y otra mas complicada era hablar directamente con Milo

Suspire resignada, tomaría el consejo de Shaka, así decidida subí a Libra para encontrarla vacía luego me dirigí a Escorpión pero para mi mala suerte Milo no estaba en casa.

-¡Maldición!- murmure y pensé Milo era gran amigo del caballero de acuario quizás se encontraba con el.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo XV

Ya era costumbre, subir y bajar estas escaleras, aunque el llegar agitada no cambiaba nada, así comencé con los escalones de Sagitario, sabía que perteneció a un caballero llamado Aioros, el único que no quiso ser revivido.

Y nuevamente mi mente comenzó a divagar, no lo sabia pero siempre estos pensamientos aparecían en un parpadeo, en un segundo.

Recordé los primeros días cuando pise este santuario, a través de la mentira de mi anciano, permanecí aquí, silenciosa y caminando un día me cruce con un caballero.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back**

Estaba aburrida, sentada en una roca mientras veía pasar a cada uno de los caballeros, todos hacia el coliseo a entrenar, excepción uno.

Sus cabellos eran castaños, y sus ojos café oscuro, su piel era morena; recuerdo que llevaba un ramo de flores en sus manos, se dirigía hacia atrás del coliseo, en dirección a la playa. Mi curiosidad fue mas fuerte, así me aventure y lo seguí dándome cuenta que llegamos, a lo que familiarmente yo llamaría mi casa.

Era el cementerio.

Se detuvo frente a una lapida de piedra caliza, había una fotografía y vi el parecido entre ambos hombre, entendí que era su hermano.

_**Aioros**_

_**Caballero mas fiel a Atena**_

_**Vive con humildad y descubrirás la verdadera felicidad.**_

El caballero se inclino lentamente y dejo el ramo de flores, y solo así, en una ráfaga de viento, logre visualizar a otro hombre, el cual me dedico la mas sincera sonrisa, lentamente con un dejo de mi mano, la levante y le arroje un beso, y devolviendo aquel gesto. Cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos me encontré solo con aquel caballero, aun inclinado quien elevaba una oración a su hermano.

Hubiera creído estar loca, pero aquel espíritu me dio una muestra de afecto y no pude evitar el que lagrimas se resbalaran por mis mejillas. Me pregunte ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué el ver aquel espíritu me recordaba algo que no podía definir? Era su hermano.

Un hermano.

Lentamente me acerque al caballero y el levanto su vista para verme.

-Hola- me saludo y yo asentí, he inclinándome junto a el eleve una oración.

¿Una oración? No sabia porque lo hacia, pero me sentía feliz. Y así entreabiertos mis ojos, podía sentir la presencia de aquel espíritu, después de unos minutos ambos nos levantamos y ahí me presente.

-Hola, Elisa Black- le dije y el asintió

-Aioria de Leo- me dijo y volteo a mirar el cielo, como si supiera que su hermano lo observaba.

-El esta feliz- le dije después de unos segundos –esta orgulloso del hermano que tiene, y desea que este no cometa los errores de el, a la ves quiere que vivas la vida y que no mires a la muerte como alguien que te robo a un ser amado. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo- Aioria me volteo a ver con una sonrisa y yo seguí-la vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente-

-Gracias por hablar así de mi hermano, a pesar de que no lo conoció-

-Quisiera decir que te equivocas, pero no puedo porque en mi mundo no puedo decir la verdad- suspiro –Es difícil, yo lo se, el perder a las personas que amas, hay veces en que quisieras retroceder el tiempo y volver a verlas, estar ahí y poder decirle Te quiero. La vida es como un reloj de arena... si la dejas pasar se va entre tus manos.

-¿ha tenido usted hermanos?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en una roca

-Todos somos hermanos- le dije –pero aquel vínculo especial nunca lo tuve, conocí personas, gente admirable pero…nunca fue verdadero-

-yo dude por muchos años de mi hermano, luego me entere de la verdad- vi frustración en sus ojos –Cometí un error-

-¿Sabes que es un error?- le pregunto –Algo que esta mal, y lo sabes, pero no lo remedias- sonreí con tristeza –Uno nunca es feliz-

-te equivocas- me dice –Es cierto que hay penas, tiempos difíciles, pero al verla a ella comprendí que en medio de la oscuridad existe un rayo de luz, que en medio del vació hay una puerta, dentro de un laberinto siempre habrá una salida.

-hablas de Atena- le dije y el asintió –No puedo creer en ello- le digo con voz quebrada –trato de ver el día después de la noche, pero todo sigue igual de oscuro; trato de creer en sus ideales pero algo me hace entrar en razón- le digo con tristeza- Un día me detuve y justo cuando creí encontrar las respuestas a la vida, me cambiaron las preguntas.

-Aun cuando todavía queden momentos difíciles, cuando llegas a aceptar el dolor encuentras fuerza en ti mismo y puedes mirar al futuro con esperanza.- me dice mientras me da un pañuelo

-La felicidad es un asunto de valentía; es tan fácil sentirse deprimida y desesperada.

-¿lo crees?-

-El dolor que se calla es más doloroso; pero ha veces es muy difícil decir la verdad, por eso creo que la felicidad es un asunto de valentía-

-Dicen que las alegrías, cuando se comparten, se agrandan. Y que en cambio, con las penas pasa al revés. Se achican. Tal vez lo que sucede, es que al compartir, lo que se dilata es el corazón. Y un corazón dilatado esta mejor capacitado para gozar de las alegrías y mejor defendido para que las penas no nos lastimen por dentro- Yo sonreí a la explicación que me dio y tras pensar unos segundos, le dije lo siguiente:

-No creo que Dios quiera exactamente que seamos felices, quiere que seamos capaces

de amar y de ser amados, quiere que maduremos- suspiro- y yo sugiero que precisamente porque Dios nos ama nos concedió el don de sufrir; o por decirlo de otro modo: el dolor es el megáfono que Dios utiliza para despertar a un mundo de sordos; porque somos como bloques de piedra, a partir de los cuales el escultor poco a poco va formando la figura de un hombre, los golpes de su cincel que tanto daño nos hacen también nos hacen más perfectos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- me dice y yo sonrió

-Hace tiempo un amigo me pregunto lo más importante que yo podía hacer por el, simplemente le respondí, ser su amigo.

-Bien, seamos amigos- me dice y yo con una sonrisa asiento

-Me parece bien, como dijo Shakespeare "Guarda a un amigo bajo la llave de tu propia vida"

**End Flash Back**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pase por sagitario no sin antes darle una vista al templo, suspiro al ver el lugar impregnados de recuerdos, no debía detenerme pero al vació del templo le pedí a Aioros que me guiara.

Continué mi camino así hasta llegar a Capricornio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Perdon por la demora, he estado de vaga. Bien dejen rew y por favor criticas constructivas

**La gran estupidez de la humanidad**

**consistió en considerar el amor como**

**una idea. El amor es un instinto.**

**Darle cerebro es afligirlo**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo XVI

Continué mi camino así hasta llegar a Capricornio.

Durante mi estadía en el santuario, había visitado todos los templos, pero he de decir que mis favoritos siempre fueron Virgo y Capricornio.

Capricornio era especial, al entrar tu corazón se acogía por un extraño sentimiento, las baldosas del suelo grises relucían y te guían hacia las columnas calizas que daban a la estatua de atena; Era hermosa, al entrar en el templo no pude evitar acércame a la estatua y admirarla; los rasgos, la forma en como escultor formo aquella maravilla era imposible para un simple humano.

Permanecí en silencio observando, Shura de Capricornio era su protector, se decía que era el caballero mas fiel a Atena, pero recuerdo que Docko me había narrado las atrocidades que cometieron en el pasado.

**Sentí tristeza.**

Al pensar en ellos, al pensar como habían sido manipulados, cuantas veces el solo recuerdo les arrancaría lagrimas de sangre de los ojos. Y me sentí como la peor persona del mundo, porque estaba sintiendo Lastima.

Lastima es el peor sentimiento que le puedes tener a un ser humano. Decepción recorrió mis sentidos y quise evitarlo pero al mirar a esos caballeros bajaba mi cara de vergüenza.

Pero tras los minutos de batallar, una conclusión tome, y fue esta:

**Ayudar a sanar sus heridas.**

Seria difícil, me lo decía mi alma pero que seria de mí si no ayudaba aunque sea una sola vez.

Yo, ¿Quién era yo realmente?

¿La muerte?

¿Estaba segura de dicha afirmación?

Estaba en un error pero no podía continuar con mi forma de vivir, al conversar con cada caballero me di cuenta que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Porque estaba perdida, porque sin ellos yo moriría.

Kanon me recordó el miedo que tuve mi primer día como la abogada del diablo.

Aldebarán me indico la alegría que estaba perdida.

Aioria inmortalizó la falta y el dolor que me causaba la perdida de mis hermanos.

Saga me quito la venda de mis ojos y me hizo notar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Mascara mortal me enseño que por estupidez cometemos muchos errores.

Shaka me hizo ver como era realmente.

Milo me perpetuó con la calidez de un beso, la falta de alguien.

Y Mu, me enseño la sinceridad y el valor de afrontar tus miedos.

Cada uno me dio una parte de si, Marín y Shaina también me recordaron la importancia de mis sumisiones.

Y la confusión se fue.

Estaba en Acuario.

-¿Que quieres?- me hablo fríamente el santo de acuario y sentí un escalofrió en mi vértebra

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- le sonreí y luego mire alrededor del templo, Milo estaba dormido en el sillón.

-Despiértalo si quieres hablar con el- me dijo Camus saliendo de su templo y pasando a mi lado

-no solo con el quiero hablar- le dije pero el no detuvo su paso –Deseo conocerte Camus- le dije pero el ya había desaparecido por el umbral.

Lentamente me acerque a Milo y lo mire mientras dormía, su boca entreabierta, respirando tranquilamente, yo sonreí y pensé que era una estupida al rechazar a tan apuesto caballero.

-Milo- lo llame y el se movió mas no despertó, solo me dio la espalda. Pensé en dar un grito y despertarlo a la mala pero no me pareció justo, así que me acerque a su oído y le susurre –Milo despierta- y milagrosamente abrió sus ojos.

-El… Elisa… ¿pero que haces aquí?- me pregunto extrañado y levantándose

-Siempre que siembro una semilla vigilo si esta crece- le respondí

-Ah….-me dijo con vergüenza -Elisa yo siento mucho….

-No te preocupes- le interrumpí sentándome a su lado y sonriéndole –Muchas veces nos confundimos- le dije

-Aunque yo no me arrepiento de haberte besado- me dice mirándome fijamente.

-Sois especial ¿te lo he dicho?- le pregunte y centre mi mirada verde en el, llevando mi mano a su rostro en una caricia –Pero yo no soy la persona indicada para vos-

-No digas eso- me regaña y siento que mi corazón se parte

-vos, mi- digo –Vosotros somos diferentes, si permaneces a mi lado vas a sufrir, yo no soy la mujer para ti, nunca seré la amante de nadie- le sonreí con tristeza –Mi vida esta ligada a otras cosas, el amor Milo, no se hizo para mi, pero te doy gracias porque me enseñaste que si hoy yo muriera, seria feliz porque cambie, porque hice algo que creí que nunca hacer.

-¡Elisa no seas tonta!- me dice fuertemente –¡Creí escucharte una vez¡ no puedes permanecer sola toda tu vida, algún día despertaras y te darás cuenta del tiempo que estas perdiendo… quédate conmigo- me pidió

-No Milo, hace mucho que desperté, es por ello que conozco la realidad y no quiero cambiarla, es verdad algún día esta soledad me matara, aunque de eso ya esta arreglado-

-¿Arreglado?- me pregunta interrogante

-Mi vida Milo esta arreglada mucho antes de que yo naciera, Dios me encomendó una misión, así como Lucifer fue desterrado del cielo, yo fui desterrada del amor- le digo con la mayor sinceridad que puedo, bajando mi mano –Pero no me arrepiento…- murmuro por lo bajo y mi vista se nubla por las lagrimas –Después de todo, si no hubiera sido lo que soy, jamás te hubiera conocido-

-El destino lo hace uno- me dice y yo sonrió y lo miro y mis lágrimas se deslizan

-Lo se, y aunque parezca loco, no me arrepiento, yo decidí ser la muerte y eso nadie lo va a cambiar- me levanto – ¿sabéis? Las decisiones no hacen a las personas, son las consecuencias las que nos hace humanos… aceptar algo con simple hecho de lo que sucederá-

-Basta Elisa Black de Balrog das tantos consejos pero eres….- milo se traga sus palabras y yo sonrió.

-Una arrogante, que cree controlarlo todo sabiendo que a cada segundo todo se derrumba- camino hacia el centro del templo, y me abrazo a mi misma debido al frió de la casa.

-No puedes Elisa, eres HUMANA- me grita

-¿Quién soy, Milo?- le pregunto - ¿que soy, para que soy?... ¿que es mañana, que es ayer, que es hoy?... ¿dónde voy, donde llego, donde estuve?... – le miro -¿por qué, para qué... cuándo?... ¿porque detenerme?- le pregunto de manera repetitiva

-eso tienes que respondértelo tu misma- me dice serio –Tu lo dijiste las decisiones no hacen a las personas, bien… Olvida que eres la muerte- me exige

-La vida no es sencilla, Milo ¿Cómo pretendéis que la muerte sea llevadera?-

-Luchando- me dice

-¿luchando? ¿Y has pensado que pasarais cuando perdéis la batalla?-

-te vuelves a levantar-

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu existencia?- le pregunto

-No cambies de tema- me dice y yo sonrió

-te equivocas- le digo –Jamás cambio de tema, solo quiero hacerte ver, como veo mi mundo, como veo la realidad- le digo de manera fría, estaba perdiendo el control. –No puedes comparar tu maldita existencia con la mía, no puedes comparar al sol con la luna, somos opuestos, ¡si yo soy negro vos serás blanco¡… ¿Entendéis? No puedes exigirle a la muerte que deje de ser muerte, a la ves no me pidas que vea el mundo de color rosa cuando TODA mi vida la he visto negra como la noche- le planteo con furia y respirando entrecortada

-Ahora si te muestras como eres- me dice altivo y devolviéndome una mirada desafiante

-Nunca lo comprenderás- le digo colocando punto y final a la discusión

-¡Claro que entiendo! ¿Crees que mi vida es tranquila, color rosa?- me pregunta –Ya he muerto en mas de tres ocasiones, CONOSCO LA MUERTE

-NO LA CONOCES- le grito –No digas conocerla porque no es cierto- le reclamo –Solo la sentiste pero jamás comprenderás su corazón, Yo he visto cosas que tus ojos cegados por el placer no ven… He vivido la miseria humana, he visto cuerpos mutilados y mujeres llorar por sus hijos, ESO nunca lo comprenderás, JAMAS- declare -el día en que te detengas en el cielo o en el mismo infierno pídele a Satanás que te muestre la realidad! Y comprenderás

-Sabes mejor no discuto mas- emito Milo dándose la vuelta

-¡Huye¡ que así se te pasara la vida- le grite y el me volteo a ver

-¿tu crees que yo soy el que huyo?- me dice arrogante y por primera vez me quede sin palabras –Adiós-. Me dice bajando las escaleras.

Ese había sido el golpe mas bajo que había sentido, ¿Era verdad? ¿Yo siempre huía? Negué con mi cabeza, si fuera así no estaría aquí… Entonces ¿Por qué me duele?

Toma mi existencia era una perdida, ¿de que importó tanto esfuerzos? ¡Estaba sola¡ hundida en mi propia oscuridad… ¿pero desde cuando me empecé a sentir así? ¿Fue cuando comencé a indagarme?

¿Cuándo quise saber que era lo que en verdad sentía?

¿Cuándo quise saber que era el mañana?

¡Hoy es mañana! Me grite así misma, pero mañana fue ayer, donde esta el hoy ¿que es hoy, que es el momento, que es ahora?... ¿por qué?... ¿para qué? ¿Por qué buscamos las respuestas correctas a una pregunta?... ¿porque no buscamos las preguntas correctas a una respuesta correcta?... ¿por qué, para qué, que razón hay el cuestionarse?...-

Y recordé una conversación con un antiguo sabio en Hong Kong

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back**

Recuerdo que caminaba a través de un sendero, en medio la noche, el violento agite de los árboles y el silbido del viento.

La noche… fabricadora de embelecos, loca, imaginativa, quimerista, que muestras al que en ti su bien conquista, los montes llanos y los mares secos; habitadora de celebros huecos, mecánica, filósofa, alquimista, encubridora vil, lince sin vista, espantadiza de tus mismos ecos.

La sombra, el miedo, el mal se le atribuye, solícita, poeta, enferma, fría, manos del bravo y pies del fugitivo. Que vele o duerma, media vida es tuya; si velo, te lo pago con el día, y si duermo, no siento lo que vivo.

Y como si ella me escuchase, agita mis cabellos, aullidos de lobos hambrientos.

Nunca más la fragancia de la brizna de hierba ni el arder de encendidos leños; tampoco la fina llovizna de la ola rompiente en el rostro de frescura ávido. Camine lentamente sin temer a la oscuridad, el vació frente a mi, me incitaba a continuar.

Escalando las montañas, mirando los señuelos, búhos y lobos se perdían con mi miedo.

Iluminada bajo el frenesí de la noche, acariciando mi cuerpo, llegue a la sima de aquel huerto.

Estaba sentado en una roca, sus cabellos blancos y su nariz retorcida, contemplaba la luna que armonizaban con las estrellas. Me detuve detrás de el y mire hacia el cielo, como un verdugo bajo su capa, esperaba el suceso.

-¿Puedo contarte una historia antes de irme?- me pregunta con voz gruesa, cubierta de sentimientos, debilidad tuve y acate su oferta.

Se llamaba el tren de la vida, y me lleno de sorpresa, pues en la sencillez de aquellas palabras, me expresaba su tragedia.

**El Tren de la Vida**

La vida no es más que un viaje por tren: repleto de embarques y desembarques, salpicado de accidentes, sorpresas agradables en algunos embarques, y profundas tristezas en otros.

Al nacer, nos subimos al tren y nos encontramos con algunas personas las cuales creemos que siempre estarán con nosotros en este viaje: nuestros padres.

Lamentablemente la verdad es otra. Ellos se bajarán en alguna estación dejándonos huérfanos de su cariño, amistad y su compañía irreemplazable. No obstante, esto no impide a que se suban otras personas que nos serán muy especiales.

Llegan nuestros hermanos, nuestros amigos y nuestros maravillosos amores. De las personas que toman este tren, habrá los que lo hagan como un simple paseo, otros que encontrarán solamente tristeza en el viaje, y habrá otros que circulando por el tren, estarán siempre listos en ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Muchos al bajar, dejan una añoranza permanente; otros pasan tan desapercibidos que ni siquiera nos damos cuenta que desocuparon el asiento.

Es curioso constatar que algunos pasajeros, quienes nos son tan queridos se acomodan en vagones distintos al nuestro. Por lo tanto, se nos obliga hacer el trayecto separados de ellos. Desde luego, no se nos impide que durante el viaje, recorramos con dificultad nuestro vagón y lleguemos a ellos, pero lamentablemente, ya no podremos sentarnos a su lado pues habrá otra persona ocupando el asiento. No importa, el viaje se hace de este modo; lleno de desafíos, sueños, fantasías, esperas y despedidas... pero jamás regresos.

-Entonces, hagamos este viaje de la mejor manera posible. Tratemos de relacionarnos bien con todos los pasajeros, buscando en cada uno, lo que tengan de mejor. Recordemos siempre que en algún momento del trayecto, ellos podrán titubear y probablemente precisaremos entenderlos ya que nosotros también muchas veces titubearemos, y habrá alguien que nos comprenda- me dijo y yo sonreí atenta a su explicatoria.

El gran misterio, al fin, es que no sabremos jamás en qué estación bajaremos, mucho menos donde bajarán nuestros compañeros, ni siquiera el que está sentado en el asiento de al lado.

-Me quedo pensando si cuando baje del tren, sentiré nostalgia- me dice con tristeza

Creo que sí. Separarme de algunos amigos de los que me hice en el viaje será dolorido. Dejar a que mis hijos sigan solitos, será muy triste. Pero me afiebro a la esperanza de que, en algún momento, llegaré a la estación principal y tendré la gran emoción de verlos llegar con un equipaje que no tenían cuando embarcaron.

Lo que me hará feliz, será pensar que colaboré con que el equipaje creciera y se hiciera valiosa.

Hagamos con que nuestra estadía en este tren sea tranquila, que haya valido la pena. Hagamos tanto, para que cuando llegue el momento de desembarcar, nuestro asiento vacío, deje añoranza y lindos recuerdos a los que en el viaje permanezcan.

Su historia culmino ahí, y a pesar de su tristeza, me mostraba una sonrisa y cerrando mis ojos, levante mi mano.

-Es hora de bajarse del tren, amigo mió- le digo y el asiente, cerrando sus ojos y quedando en el profundo sueño. Ya mañana no despertaría pero su placida sonrisa de sus labios permanecía.

Pensé que en el momento que baje del tren, llena de nostalgia recordaría, aquellos que guié a través de la lejanía.

**End Flash Back**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII**

¡Curse¡ ¡curse¡ ¡curse¡

¡Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso¡

Maldije este mundo, maldije mi existencia y el día en que nací.

No sabia que hacer, esa era mi absoluta verdad.

Estaba totalmente perdida.

Lleve mi mano a la sien, la cabeza me iba a estallar, aun permanecía en Acuario, pretendía que quizás por el frió, mis pensamientos se irían.

Tristemente no fue así.

Al contrario, me mataban, me apuñalaban. Estoy en contra del suicidio pero ahora….

**Definitivamente no estaba pensando coherentemente**

Salí de acuario y baje como una bala hasta Virgo, en mi mente solo pensaba en Shaka, era el UNICO caballero que no se veía perdido en su esencia. Lo contrario a mí.

Entre en el jardín de templo y sin pensarlo dos veces me arroje encima de Shaka, al borde de las lagrimas, para mi mala suerte no me fije si estaba solo, había OTRO caballero el cual hubiera deseado no ver jamás.

Mu de Aries.

El me miro desconcertado y yo sin poder ocultar mis lagrimas. Al parecer Shaka le dijo algo mentalmente ya que después de darme una mirada salio del templo dejándonos a solas.

-Lo siento no quise interrumpir- le dije y Shaka me sonrió

-No te preocupes, ahora dime ¿Qué te atormenta?- me pregunta y yo suspiro.

-Si te cuento nunca termino- hable sonsa –Simplemente estoy harta de este mundo-

-¿segura?- me dijo

-ya me conoces…. Esta bien no es el mundo… son los humanos…- hable levantando mis manos –son unos estupidos, cegados por el placer… otros arrogantes, sabios… ¡los odio¡-

-Creo que vuestro problema no es con todos los humanos, sino con los hombres- me dice y yo enmarco una ceja.

-¡No es cierto¡ Son todos- le retracto

-¿Incluyéndome?- El sabia como sacarme la verdad y eso no me convenía.

-ummmm… esta bien, tu ganas, la verdad es que estos hombres me tienen totalmente confundida- le argumente –En mi vida jamás me había pasado esto…. Todo era normal, siempre hacia lo mismo pero ahora…

-¿Ser la muerte es normal?- me sonrió –Elisa vuestro problema esta en que deseáis controlarlo todo-

-¿Y no se puede?- le pregunto y el sonrió

-No- me dice rotundamente -¿Queréis que te cuente algo?- me pregunta y yo asentí -Una vez le preguntaron a Buda que es lo que a él más le sorprendía de la humanidad, y ¿sabéis que respondió?- me pregunta y nuevamente niego con la cabeza.

-No se-

-"... Los hombres, que pierden la salud para juntar dinero, y luego pierden el dinero para recuperar la salud y por pensar ansiosamente en el futuro, olvidan el presente de tal forma, que acaban por no vivir ni el presente ni el futuro, viven como si nunca fuesen a morir, y mueren como si nunca hubiesen vivido..."-

-¿Queréis decir que estoy tan preocupada por mi futuro que no estoy viviendo mi presente?-

-Me alegra que comprendas-me dice –No puedes controlar nada Elisa, de ser así, ¿Qué seria del futuro?

-No me gusta cometer errores- le confesé –Soy la muerte…. No puedo caer en pequeñeces, ni mucho menos en grandes problemas-

-Tristemente has caído en el peor problema del mundo- me dice – "El no aceptar las cosas por el simple hecho de ser"-

-…..- no sabia que decir, mis lágrimas ya habían cesado pero aun sentía un nudo en mi garganta.

-Tenéis tres grandes enemigos Elisa- me dice enumerándolos con la mano –El miedo, la duda y la soledad-

-Ellos me bloquean ¿no es así?- le pregunto y el asiente –Quizás deba meditar durante un largo tiempo…- y de repente recordé algo –Shaka debo irme- le digo y me levanto del suelo.

-recuerda que no puedes correr y aprender al mismo tiempo- me regaña y yo sonrió y desaparezco en el umbral.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Recode que mucho antes de ser una consejera era la muerte y como profesión debía de cumplirla. Preferí hablar con Milo y luego visitar a mi futura alma.

¡Eso estaba mal! Me reclame.

Shaka tenia razón no debía preocuparme por el futuro ni mucho menos por el pasado.

¡¡Despierta!.Me grite en mi interior.

**Tengo 206 huesos y más de 700 músculos esperando. Sólo falta mi decisión, mis ganas de jugar como nunca**.

Pide la pelota, exígete más; vive sin domingos.

Corre cada día un poco más lejos. Salta cada día un poco más alto.

Conviértete en tu propio ídolo. Súmate a dar vuelta el marcador.

Cuando no esperes nada de los demás.

Cuando sientas que cada tanto depende de vos, **tu espíritu se fortalecerá**.

Y poco a poco, las voces se convertirán en ovación.

Tus respiros se llenarán de logros y tu vida de sentido.

Si señor, de ahora en adelante no me preocuparía por el pasado..

Porque aun cuando la noche sea totalmente oscura siempre habrá un mañana. Cada vez que sienta que mis fuerzas me abandonan recordare de aquellos que siguen corriendo cuando les tiemblan las piernas. Los que siguen jugando cuando se les acaba el aire. Los que siguen luchando cuando todo parece perdido. Como si cada vez fuera la última. Convencidos de que la vida misma es un desafío, sufren pero no se quejan. Porque saben que el dolor pasa, el sudor se seca y el cansancio termina. Pero hay algo que nunca desaparecerá: la satisfacción de haberlo logrado. En sus cuerpos corre la misma sangre. Lo que los hace diferentes es su espíritu, la determinación de alcanzar la cima; una cima a la que no se llega superando a los demás, sino superándose a sí mismo.

Tiempo sobra para los mediocres, pero tiempo falta para realizar tus sueños!

Y con mis pensamientos optimistas llegue a Aries, donde me encontré a Mu sentado en las gradas, quise sentarme a su lado y declararle todo lo que ocultaba, pero recordé mi vida, mis prioridades, y decidí hacer algo.

-Mu- lo llame y el volteo a verme

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto con serenidad

-Depende de tu respuesta- le dije y el me miro con desconcierto -¿Queréis salir conmigo esta noche?- le pregunto y me pareció que se sorprendió

-¿Y puedo saber porque me invitas?- me dijo lo mayor cortes que puedo.

-No puedes, solo espérame- le guiñe el ojo y baje las escaleras –Así sea tarde, yo vendré por ti- le grite ya en los últimos escalones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mis prioridades estaban claras, así decidí ir al hospital, de camino pensé en cosas simples pero de gran significado.

Pensé en la soberbia, en cuantas veces mi orgullo me alejo de mis sentimientos, de las personas a quienes amo. Cuantas veces quise decir "te quiero" y me lo calle por miedo o vergüenza.

Y prometí algo, si volviese a nacer, recordaría que:

Si el presente fuera el pasado, tantas piedras esquivaría y tropezaría con las que en mi soberbia no alcance a reparar.

Si el presente fuera el pasado, sería más útil y menos dejada, escucharía los consejos del sabio, aunque reiría de los errores procurados.

Si el presente fuera el pasado, principios serían sinceridad y paciencia mas no cabría tanto capricho y vanidad, leyes solo de la adolescencia.

Si el presente fuera el pasado, pondría muchos te quiero en los labios, que guarde, en un corazón avergonzado.

**Si el presente fuera el pasado, salvaría a todos mis muertos, por el egoísmo, de solo tenerlos un rato mas largo.**

Si el presente fuera el pasado, pediría a los ricos la formula del éxito; y le regalaría a los humildes, la fuente de la ambición. Para ver cuantos dejan la convicción, por la tentación.

Si el presente fuera el pasado, volvería a sentir la pasión del amor; pero esta vez recordaría vivirlo con más exceso y sin tantos cuestionamientos.

Si el presente fuera el pasado, volvería a perder la cordura, para recobrarla en algún puente, al borde de la desaparición.

Si el presente fuera el pasado, no podría ser quien soy más bien, sería siempre lo que fui; viviría en un tramo sin avance, en el medio de la desilusión, por lo que pude ser, no ya por lo que fui.

**Si el presente es presente, es porque hubo algo, que permitió llegar a lo que soy HOY..."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me detuve frente al hospital y suspire, era mi destino, y allí dentro de aquel quirófano se encontraba aquel hombre, aquel hombre que se quería bajar del tren, que la vida le había dado duro, pero que continuaba; era triste el pensar que con una mirada le quitaría el aire, con un suspiro perdería todo.

Y así camine hasta llegar al quirófano, donde un hombre de unos treinta años, convulsionaba, los médicos hacían hasta lo imposible por traerlo de regreso; nuevamente mi corazón se acogió, no importaba cuanto Optimismo le colocara a la vida, al ver esto, al ver mi realidad, mi alegría caía mas rápido que una piedra bajo la gravedad.

Y aun resignada me senté en una silla, no quise entrar pero sabia que debía hacerlo, en ese instante una niña de ocho años corrió hacia el quirófano pero no le permitieron entrar, ella lloraba a mares y gritaba "Papi"… los médicos ante la frustración le decían que todo estaría bien, que papa regresaría…  
¿Qué pensaría esa niña al saber que su padre moriría? El solo pensamiento me daba escalofrió, pero eso no dependía de mi, dependía de Dios, si quieres una vida plena **CREE EN DIOS** y veras que a la hora de tu muerte, no la veras como un hecho trágico sino como una recompensa a tus buenas acciones

Me levante de mi silla y di unos pasos, deteniéndome en la puerta del quirófano

-Que descanse en paz- fueron mis palabras, y pude sentir un frió aire pasar a mi alrededor, era extraño, ¡era la primera vez que me pasa esto¡ De repente mi cabeza dio vueltas, y nuevamente sentí una sacudida a mi corazón, era otra alma pero… ¿Quién era?... Sabia que venia pero no tenia ni idea en donde buscarla…. ¿Y estos escalofríos?

Tuve miedo, ¿estaba perdiendo habilidad? ¿Por qué no sabía quien era?

Después de unas horas caminando en circulo por el hospital, me resigne, no sabría ni ahora ni después quien seria el alma, pero aun permanecía ese escalofrió, ya eran las 11:00 p.m, y recordé que iba a salir con Mu, así que dando una ultima ronda me fui de aquel sitio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llegue al santuario, me encontré con un Mu en la entrada de Aries, yo sonreí y me acerque a el.

-Tarde pero volví- y el asintió, no sabia cuales eran mis planes, pero quería aplicar una nueva metodología, me incline y me aferre a su brazo -¿Vamos?- le dije sin soltarlo, el solo suspiro y bajamos las escaleras, yo llevaba un vestido azul sencillo y mi caballo sostenido con una cinta blanca.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto cuando salimos del santuario

-ummmm…. Vamos a la playa- le pedí y lo jale de la mano, llevándolo a la orilla del mar.

De noche era hermosa, pero a la vez daba miedo. Las olas rompían en las rocas y se veía totalmente oscuro a la lejanía, pero la luna, que brillaba en todo su esplendor y las estrellas, era totalmente increíble.

-¿Hermoso no?- me dice Mu y yo asiento

-Esto es lo mas hermoso que halle en el mundo-le digo y dejo que el frió de la noche acaricie mi piel

-Elisa… ¿puedo preguntarte porque estabas….-

-¿Por qué estaba llorando?- me le adelante a la pregunta y el asintió –Por muchas cosas Mu- le dije y me senté en la arena, junto a el a mi lado.

-¿Entre cuales?-

-Lo que soy- le respondí –Tengo tres grandes enemigos: El miedo, la duda y la soledad- le digo –pero todo saldrá bien… después de todo siempre hay una salida-

-Menos para la muerte- me dice y yo sonrió

-Yo soy la muerte, eso quiere decir que mi único impedimento esta totalmente eliminado-

-Cuentas conmigo- me dice y yo sonrió

-lo se- respondo recostándome en su hombro. –Necesito a alguien como vos- le cuento por lo bajo y siento cuando el me abraza.

-¿sabes que pienso?- me dice

-Dime-

-Cuando Dios creo la mujer, pensaba que el Universo, no se llenaría de estrellas ni la tierra de veneros; ni los arroyos y ríos recorrerían los senderos, ondulados de las sierras en torrentes de misterio. Cuando Dios creo la mujer, pensó que serías el verso, que escribirían los poetas en la nostalgia de un sueño; recibiendo la dulzura de los arrullos y besos, llenos de gozo y ventura y fragancia de tu aliento.-no lo pude evitar una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al pensar que quizás el se refería a mi -Cuando Dios creo la mujer, pensó que sólo tu cuerpo sería poesía en el aire, y sensación de deseo que los hombres al mirarte; añoran con sentimiento en una noche de ensueño, los besos que puedas darle. Cuando Dios creo a la mujer, ¡Sólo pensó en admirarte!- me dice y siento que mis mejillas se ruborizan, esa era la diferencia entre Mu y Milo, eran tan opuestos, Milo era coqueto y siempre decía mejores versos pero no del corazón, lo contrario es de Mu quien en sencillas palabras te decid lo que oculta su alma.

-Nunca me dejes- le pedí y me abrigue en el, y solo bajo testimonio de las estrellas y de Dios, fui mujer para el.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo XVIII

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

…**Anoche me sucedió algo y pensé en mi futuro…**

Así después de esperar tanto, un día como cualquier otro, decidí triunfar...

Decidí, no esperar a las oportunidades, sino yo misma ir a buscarlas.

Decidí, ver cada problema como la oportunidad de encontrar una solución.

Decidí, ver cada desierto como la oportunidad de encontrar un oasis.

Decidí, ver cada noche como un misterio a resolver.

Decidí, ver cada día como una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

Anoche descubrí, que mi único rival no eran más que mis propias debilidades, y que en estas, está la única y mejor forma de superarnos.

Aquél día dejé de temer a perder, y empecé a temer a no ganar. Descubrí, que no era yo la mejor, y que quizás nunca lo fui. Me dejó de importar, quien ganara ó quien perdiera, ahora mismo me importa mucho más simplemente saberme mejor que ayer.

Aprendí, que lo difícil no es llegar a la cima, sino jamás dejar de subir.

Aprendí, que el mejor triunfo que puedo tener, es tener el derecho de llamar a alguien "Amigo".

**Descubrí, que el amor es más que un simple estado de enamoramiento.**

Anoche, dejé de ser un reflejo de mis escasos triunfos pasados, y empecé a ser mi propia tenue luz de este presente. Aprendí, que de nada sirve ser luz, si no vas a iluminar el camino de los demás.

**Anoche decidí, cambiar tantas cosas... **

Quizás solo sea una tonta por pensar de esta manera, pero gracias a las personas que amo, aprendí que los sueños son solamente para hacerse realidad. Desde anoche, ya no duermo para descansar... Ahora simplemente duermo para soñar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya habían pasado dos días, y todo parecía cambiar, o por lo menos eso quería creer, al despertar me dirigía a Aries, ya que aun dormía en libra, hablaba con los demás santos y visitaba a Shaka quien era mi mejor amigo.

Era jueves por la tarde cuando me encontraba en el pueblo, comprando las provisiones para Mu y Kiki, cuando me tropecé con una linda niña de cabellos castaños.

-Hola- me saludo y yo sonreí, inclinándome para quedar a su altura, era una niña muy hermosa, tenía unos maravillosos ojos miel que contrastaban con su blanca piel

-Hola pequeña- le dije, ella llevaba un ramo de flores en sus manos, todas rojas menos una que era blanca, ella saco esta flor y me la entrego.

-Para ti- me dijo y tome la rosa evitando las espinas

-Es la única blanca- le dije -¿Segura que me la queréis obsequiar?- le pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza para luego dar vuelta e irse.

Motivos no tenia, pero el blanco nunca fue mi color favorito, había algo que me daba escalofrió y pensé en arrojar la rosa, pero me arrepentí y decidí quedármela, de camino allí me dirigí al santuario, encontrándome en la entrada de este a un Afrodita molesto.

-¿Cómo que no ha llegado?- exclamo el molesto

-Lo sentimos pero no ha llegado… señor- decía temeroso uno de los guardias de la entrada.

-Son unos ineficientes- grito y yo me acerque

-¿sucede algo?- pregunte y Afrodita me miro con desdeño

-Nada que te incumba- me respondió para mirar a los guardias –Cuando llegue me avisan de inmediato- exclamo

-¿Un paquete? ¿Por qué no lo buscáis vos mismo?- pregunte y me miro con odio.

-Porque a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo tiempo- me respondió –Atena me ha colocado a una aprendiz- murmuro molesto

-Bueno pero si tenéis tiempo para discutir porque mejor no lo gastáis yendo a buscar vuestro paquete, ¿si queréis te acompaño?- le ofrecí

-NO gracias- me dijo y se dio la vuelta para subir a su casa, yo solo suspire, hasta el mas hermoso era difícil.

Como llevaba paquetes iba mas lento que el, así que tarde en alcanzar a Afrodita, rápidamente deje mis compras en la cocina de Aries y corrí detrás de mi Afrodisíaco amigo, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Mu.

-¡Espera¡- le grite alcanzándolo

-¿Ahora que quieres?- me dijo

-Oye, dejad la defensiva yo solo quiero ser vuestra amiga- le dije

-No tengo tiempo-

-Oh vamos, podéis inventar una excusa mejor- el miro con desprecio –No se porque me odiáis después de todo, no te he hecho nada ¿o si?-

-Nada- me dijo –Solo que no quiero hacer amistades ¿Entiendes?-

-Igual que Camus- le dije –La diferencia es que vos si tenéis buen gusto- le sonreí -¿Queréis tomar algo conmigo?-

-No-

-Un café, un te, no se cualquier bebida-

-¿No te piensas ir, si no te digo si, verdad?- Yo sonreí y asentí –Tomemos un te

Y no tardamos mucho en llegar a Piscis que era la ultima casa, estaba algo agitada, pues aun me costaban tanto escalones, así después de preparar el te nos sentamos en una mesa frente a un hermoso jardín de rosas rojas.

-¿Vos las sembraste solo?- le pregunte y el asintió –Tenéis talento- le dije

-….-

-¿No habláis mucho?-

-¿No comprendo para que quieres venir aquí? Es mas… no se ¿Qué haces aun aquí en el santuario?- me dijo

-ummmm… afuera es muy solo- le respondí –Aquí por lo menos tengo amigos-

-Bien, creí que eras la muerte, ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?-

-Tener tengo, pero….- recordé los últimos días en los cuales había sentido un alma y escalofríos –No se que ocurre pero mis habilidades están fallando- le respondí

-Si claro-

-Que sea la muerte no quiere decir que sea la persona mas fuerte de este mundo- le dije –Soy débil igual que un enfermo, la diferencia radica en que no importa cuanto me enferme o sufra, yo nunca muero- le respondí

-ummmm…-

-Mascara Mortal me hablo de ti, dice que son buenos amigos- le dije y el solo me miro de solazar par luego tomar de su te –Vosotros siempre están solos-

-Igual que tu-

-Ya no estoy sola-

-Si ya veo- me dijo –No creas que lo de Mu paso desapercibido, sentí que mis mejillas enrojecieron.

-No se de que hablas-

-Claro, finge demencia, igual que Mu-

-¿En verdad lo sabe todo el mundo?- pregunte y por primera vez me sonrió

-Todos los santos lo saben, incluyendo amazonas… al único que no le gusto fue a Milo- al decir su nombre mi mirada se ensombreció.

-Yo no quería lastimar a Milo- le dije –Desde entonces no me habla-

-El es así, en un mes se le pasará-

-El problema esta en que no se si dure un mes-

-¿Y Mu?-

-Tendrá que aceptarlo y mantener la esperanza de mi regreso- sonreí

-Esta enamorado, te esperara- me animo

-…Estar enamorado…- me pregunte en mi interior si ese amor era tan fuerte como para esperarme y sonreí con tristeza, siempre tuve una bendita mala suerte -¿Qué es estar enamorado?- le pregunte a Afrodita

-es encontrar el nombre justo de la vida- me respondió y me quede pensativa

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back**

Una vez me encontré a un joven pintor en Paris, el pobre sufría de cáncer en la sangre y le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, ya sabéis para que estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué continuáis pintando?- le pregunte, yo estaba frente a el, mientras el me dibujaba.

-El arte es lo más hermoso dentro de mi vida, fueron estos pinceles los que me llenaron de amor y alegría, si voy a morir deseo gozar hasta el último instante- me respondió y yo sonreí

-estas enamorado del arte-

-Fue el arte el que me guió a conocer a la mujer de mi vida- me dijo –Fue el arte el que me robo la mujer de mi vida-

-Te dio y te robo… ¿Quién era?- le pregunte

-Era mi ángel, la más hermosa de las flores- me respondió con un brillo en sus ojos –la conocí en estas calles, ella caminaba con su hermoso vestido y de repente se detuvo… me vio…- el pintor sonreía al recordar –Fue la persona mas perfecta que he dibujado, la persona que a pesar del tiempo la recuerdo como si fuera ayer… era ella la dueña de mi corazón-

-¿Y porque la perdiste?-

-Por el arte… ella era rica y yo un vagabundo y mísero pintor, ella era distinta jamás para mi…. Me prometió que pintaría algo y lo traería a mí, vinculados por el arte…- bajo su pincel –Nunca regreso-

-¿Y el arte?-

-El arte no siempre es una pintura, el arte también es amar… la pintura que ella hizo llego a mi tiempo después, en un museo… ella se caso con otro y la pintura que seria para mi, la obsequio a el….-

-¿la odiáis?

-Puedo odiar a la persona que ame tanto…- el negó con su cabeza -Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros pero mientras tu boca no lo diga o tu corazón no lo sienta, nada sabrás del amor verdadero…. Pude odiarla pero la ame tanto, la amo tanto que hacer eso seria matar a mi alma-

-¿Prefieres perdonarla?-

-El amor es fuerza y valor, es debilidad y cobardía. Es alegría y es gozo, es tristeza y dolor. El amor es este instante y hoy, es la eternidad y siempre. El amor es ayer y es historia, es mañana y es futuro. El amor es proximidad y continencia, es distancia y es lejanía…. No importa cuanto lo piense… Cuando me pregunto ¿Qué es amar? ¿Cómo decirlo claramente? Pienso en ella…El amor es ella.

-Siento mucho que la vida sea cruel- le dije

-La vida también es un arte, no hay pintura perfecta, solo ojos que la ven perfecta… mientras temas, jamás encontraras la felicidad… recuerda que el amor es secreto y entrega, es respeto y dignidad. La vida es amarilla y es rojo, es verde y azul. El amor es sol y es flor, es luna y es estrella. La vida es cielo y tierra, es muerte y vida.

-Ella no es feliz…- le dije

-eso me partiría el alma- me dijo con tristeza

-¿Cómo podéis estar así de enamorado?- le pregunte y el sonrió

-Estar enamorado, amiga, es dar al fin con la palabra que para hacer frente a la muerte se precisa. Es recobrar la llave oculta que abre la cárcel en que el alma está cautiva. Es levantarse de la tierra con una fuerza que reclama desde arriba. Estar enamorado… Es respirar el ancho viento que por encima de la carne se respira. Es contemplar desde la cumbre de la persona la razón de las heridas. Es advertir en unos ojos una mirada verdadera que nos mira. Es escuchar en una boca la propia voz profundamente repetida. Es sorprender en unas manos ese calor de la perfecta compañía. Es sospechar que, para siempre, la soledad de nuestra sombra está vencida.

Su pincel cayo en el suelo y solo pude ver como fallecía…

**End flash Back**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Un amigo me dijo que estar enamorado es descubrir dónde se juntan cuerpo y alma. Es percibir en el desierto la cristalina voz del río que nos llama. Es ver el mar desde la torre donde ha quedado prisionera nuestra infancia. Es apoyar los ojos tristes en un paisaje de cigüeñas y campanas. Es ocupar un territorio donde conviven los perfumes y las armas. Es dar la ley a cada rosa y al mismo tiempo recibirla de su espada. Es confundir el sentimiento con una hoguera que del pecho se levanta. Es gobernar la luz del fuego y al mismo tiempo ser esclavo de la llama. Es entender la pensativa conversación del corazón y la distancia. Es encontrar el derrotero que lleva al reino de la música sin tasa.

-Conoces a muchas personas…-me dice y yo asiento

-En mi camino, he encontrado filósofos, artistas, sabios, científicos, caballeros….- suspire

-….-

-¿en quien te inspiras para cultivar estas rosas?- le pregunto

-El solo verlas me produce el deseo de creer mas- me respondió simplemente –Las rosas rojas simbolizan el valor y la fuerza, las negras la maldad y la soledad…-

-¿Y las blancas?-

-las futuras almas que están por ir- me respondió simple

-…por ir….- sonreí

-Quizás quieras venir un día y sembrar conmigo- yo sonreí

-me encantaría-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estar enamorado, amigos, es adueñarse de las noches y de los días.

Es olvidar entre los dedos emocionados la cabeza distraída.

Es ir leyendo lo que escriben en el espacio las primeras golondrinas.

Es ver la estrella de la tarde por la ventana de una casa campesina.

Es contemplar el tren que pasa por la montaña con las luces encendidas.

Es comprender perfectamente que no hay fronteras entre el sueño y la vigilia.

Es ignorar en qué consiste la diferencia entre pena y alegría.

Es escuchar a medianoche la vagabunda confesión de la llovizna.

Es divisar en las tinieblas del corazón una pequeña lucecita.

Estar enamorado, amigos, es padecer espacio y tiempo con dulzura.

Es despertarse en la mañana con el secreto de las flores y las frutas.

Es liberarse de sí mismo y estar unido con las otras criaturas.

Es no saber si son ajenas o si son propias las lejanas amarguras.

Es remontar hasta la fuente las aguas turbias del torrente de la angustia.

Es compartir la luz del mundo y al mismo tiempo es compartir la noche obscura.

Es asombrarse y alegrarse de que la luna todavía sea luna.

Es comprobar en cuerpo y alma que la tarea de ser hombre es menos dura.

Es empezar a decir siempre y en adelante no volver a decir nunca.

Y es además, amigos míos, estar seguro de tener las manos puras


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo XIX

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Baje lentamente las escaleras de piscis pensaba en tantas y como había cambiado mi vida en los últimos días, si hacia la cuenta ya casi cumpliría el mes en el santuario y eso me entristecía ya que sabia que tarde o temprano debía partir. Solo suspire y sentí el frió tenaz de acuario al entrar.

-Ah…. Al fin te encuentro- exclame al ver el santo de acuario, el me envió una mirada fría

-¿Y que quieres?-

-Nada solo ser vuestra amiga- le respondí simplemente y el me miro de pies a cabeza, para luego pasar a su habitación.

-¡Hey! No me dejes hablando sola- exclame nuevamente y dirigiéndome a su habitación pero…

-Lárgate- me dijo y me cerró la puerta en la cara

-Sois un patán, ¡no me cierres la puerta mientras te hablo!- grite golpeando la puerta con mi mano derecha –ummmm…. Tonto- murmure, al parecer el no me abriría la puerta. Guarde unos minutos de silencio esperando pero el parecía no cambiar de opinión así que tuve una idea, claro que me haría comportar como una loca, pero eso daba igual, comencé a hablar sola

-"No podemos elegir muchos aspectos de nuestra vida. Pero nada ni nadie es lo bastante poderoso para impedir que escojamos nuestros pensamientos y nuestras emociones."- hable –Sabes mi madre se llamaba Elisa por eso ese es mi nombre- sonreí al recordar y me senté en frió suelo –La perdí… y no sabes cuanto la extraño… ella me decía que "La tontería se coloca siempre en primera fila para ser vista, la inteligencia detrás para ver." Siempre me dijo que las personas mostraban muchas facetas que no era la verdadera, solo cuando estamos solos y nos vemos al espejo vemos como somos, que somos…. La extraño, si ella no hubiera muerto quizás y no estuviese aquí hablando con la pared- suspire –ella murió en un accidente…. Junto a mi padre… el era un buen hombre, siempre reía conmigo y jugamos al caballito…- sonreí –Yo era bailarina, sabes, cuando ellos fallecieron no volví a bailar… porque al igual que vos, tuve miedo…. Creí que todo estaba perdido… llevaba una mirada fría a todos lados, ahuyentaba a quienes querían ser mis amigos…. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento… quizás y si hubiese tenido a alguien, la realidad hubiera sido más fácil de aceptar… Perdí y comenzó mi viaje hasta que llegue al inframundo… - mire la puerta pero esta no se abría así que continué hablando –una vez mi maestra me dijo "Escucha, pero no sólo con los oídos, también con el corazón." Ella era muy fuerte… vivía en Asgart ¿Lo mencione? Bien desde mis dieseis viví en Asgart por eso el frió de vuestro templo no me afecta… A partir de allí comencé a ser la muerte…. En realidad lo era mucho antes pero en esos momentos entrenaba… para ser más fuerte…. Maivel, ella era rubia ¿Queréis un secreto? mi cabello era negro y mis ojos miel, pero… aquella mujer me enseño como confundir al enemigo… me dijo que una sonrisa es mas poderosa que una mirada fría y calculadora- Pude sentir unos pasos en la habitación- Cuando conocí a Hades dude ser la muerte… pero era joven e inexperta… acepte…. Sin embargo después de un tiempo aprendí que **"Tomar decisiones no es difícil. Lo difícil es asumir sus consecuencias."** Muchas veces he llorado por lo que soy… y sin embargo sonrió… porque uno nunca sabe quien te observa…. –volví a suspirar -Si te parece que algo es muy difícil, divídelo en trocitos más pequeños. Las cosas fáciles no cuestan tanto hacerlas… Eso pensaba,… creí que al dividir mis tristezas serian mas fáciles de olvidarlas…-me acomode el cabello –Tienes miedo Camus- lo nombre por primera vez ese día –Tanto miedo que te ocultas bajo esa fría mirada… pero te sientes solo y tu miedo en ves de desaparecer esta aumentando… porque al principio temías que las personas te hirieran… pero ahora temes a la soledad… Todas las emociones son beneficiosas, incluso las más dolorosas. Todas las emociones son como llamadas de atención. Las emociones negativas nos indican que algo debemos cambiar en nuestras vidas… Te lo digo yo, que creí que estando sola nadie me lastimaría…. Pero sabes desde que los conocí a vosotros ya todo no es oscuro… hay luz, aquel rayo que se cuela por la rendilla de vuestra ventana… Comprendí que "La relación más importante de nuestra vida es aquella que mantenemos con nosotros mismos." Yo ya no hablaba con mi interior, al contrario siempre lo culpaba de mis desdichas… pero un día entendí que las lágrimas son la sangre del alma…. Mi alma lloraba porque la lastimaba…. No eran los demás… era yo, con mi actitud arrogante y egoísta- suspire –Quizás hable mucho… una vez un sabio me dijo **"se necesitan dos años para aprender a hablar y sesenta para aprender a callar."-** reí –Creo que necesito esos setenta años para callar… -me levante del suelo -¿Vos creéis que todo seguirá igual?- le pregunte –Tarda pero se logra camus…. Cambia como lo hice yo y veras que un día miraras al futuro con esperanza y al pasado sin dolor- camine a la salida –y recuerda que "Las mentiras más crueles son dichas en silencio." Tu mirada dice lo que tu alma guarda, los actos son los frutos, las palabras las hojas. Tu mirada, tus ojos son el reflejo de vuestra alma… y así como yo la he visto, más de uno ya te conoce-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Baje resignada las escaleras, Camus no se digno ha abrirme la puerta sin embargo estaba segura que me había escuchado, solo deseaba que lo hubiera hecho con el corazón… había tantas cosas por hacer pero el tiempo… entre en capricornio y recordé que con este santo no había hablado, nuevamente guiada por la estatua de Atena me detuve a contemplarla en el instante en que Shura entraba.

-buenas Tardes- me saludo eran alrededor de las cinco

-Buenas tardes a vos- le respondí con una sonrisa -¿No es hermosa?- le pregunte

-Esa estatua simboliza la lealtad de los caballeros a Atena- murmuro con tristeza

-y ella esta orgullosa. Le dije –Porque sabe que no importa cuantos errores cometan sus caballeros, si miras el perdón todo saldrá bien…-

-el perdón- murmuro el y yo sonreí

-El Perdón: Camino de Sabiduría y Felicidad- le dije –No se trata de perdonar o que te perdones, es aceptar que como humanos nos equivocamos…. Lo importante es salir adelante-

-Atena ha perdonado a mas de un caballero que no merece el perdón- Shura no quería decir que Atena no debía perdonarlo.

-Sabes, el perdón es como la vida… Cuesta pero se logra- le sonreí –Aceptar es algo difícil pero piensa en cuantas cosas has hecho, cuanto perderás solo por orgullo… El perdón no es un simple mecanismo para liberar de culpa a quien nos ofendió, el perdón es un mecanismo para que yo sea libre de la amargura que dejó esa acción en mi corazón. Yo puedo decidir perdonar a alguien, que no está arrepentido de verdad de haberme dañado, por que mi intención al perdonar, no es que esa persona quede libre de culpa, si no que yo quede libre en mi interior, que yo tenga paz, que yo pueda vivir bien, que haya desatado la amarra que me tenía detenido en el puerto. Es muy importante saber, que el perdón no exime de culpa al ofensor, sino que libera al ofendido. Vos y yo necesitamos decidir perdonar, para ser libres de las heridas del alma-

-…-

-Perdónate Shura- le dije después de unos momentos -porque a Atena no le duele el que la hayas ofendido, le duele verte y ver la tristeza en tus ojos- lo mire – Recuerda que quien vive en el pasado no puede vivir en el presente ni mucho menos mirar al futuro-

-Yo no he dicho que no me haya perdonado- me dice intentando cambiar de tema

-Recuerda que por orgullo perdemos muchas cosas y que **la lucha más grande en la vida es luchar con uno mismo... el día que dejes de hacerlo, el mundo te gobernará**.-Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y salía del templo, yo solo les doy la pista, vosotros decidir si queréis encontrar la salida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya casi serian las seis de la tarde, así que baje corriendo hasta llegar a libra, me di cuenta de que escorpión no había nadie, y me dolía que Milo no me hablara. Al entrar a Libra me encontré con Docko.

-¿Cómo estáis?- le pregunte

-Celoso de que mi amiga se haya enamorado de un lemuriano- yo me sonroje y reí nerviosa

-Pero que cosas dices- me di la vuelta dispuesta a visitar a mi amado lemuriano, pero de repente volví a sentir la sacudida en mi corazón con más fuerza… era un apretón tan fuerte que sentí que mi corazón se partía. Doble mis rodillas y caí al suelo

-¿estas bien Elisa?- me pregunto Docko ayudándome, era la primera vez que sentía un ataque tan fuerte… era un alma la que me llamaba a gritos… ¿pero quien era? ¿PORQUE NO SABIA QUIEN ERA, DONDE ESTABA? –Elisa, Elisa, Elisa- me llamaba mi anciano, al reaccionar lo mire confusa…

-es.. estoy bien… es solo que…. Debo irme- le dije levantándome y corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡Cuidado te caes!- le escuche gritar a lo lejos.

Baje veloz y llegue hasta Aries, no sabia porque corría pero tenia miedo… tenia miedo de algo que desconocía, al entrar me encontré con Mu y Kiki quienes entrenaban, relaje mi respiración y camine hacia ellos, sonriéndoles y guiñándole el ojo a mu, ya que kiki aun no sabía lo nuestro.

-Hola Elisa- me saludo Kiki y yo asentí para mirar encima del comedor una rosa blanca, era la que la niña me había obsequiado. La tome con delicadeza y mire la flor.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Mu y voltee a verlo, y sin querer apretando la flor

-estoy bien, y vos?- le sonreí de repente sentí ardor en mi mano, voltee a ver la rosa blanca y me di cuenta que esta convirtiéndose en roja, la deje caer y pude observar como gotas de mi sangre caían encima de ella dañando su blanco puro y transformándola en un rojo vivaz

-Permíteme- me dijo Mu tomándome de la mano y con su cosmos sanando mi herida -¿Elisa?- me había quedado mirando la rosa, Mu se inclino y la recogió para entregármela, yo la mire y la tome en mis manos, ahora lo comprendía todo, suspire y abrace a Mu, olvidándome de Kiki.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- exclamo Kiki separándome de Mu -¿Estas con mi maestro?-

-Kiki- regaño Mu aun desconcertado por mi actitud, yo me adelante a la situación.

-Así es Kiki, ¿estas de acuerdo?- le pregunte y el se arrojo encima mió abrazándome

-¡Claro!- yo sonreí con tristeza

-kiki ¿Queréis ir conmigo a la playa?-

-pero entramos en temporada de invierno, ya estamos en diciembre- me dijo

-Es solo un ratito, deseo ver el atardecer- le dije

-ummmm… Esta bien- me sonrió y yo voltee a ver a Mu

-Y vos tendréis que cocinar para vosotros- me acerque y le di un beso para tomar a Kiki de la mano.

-Adiós maestro- grito kiki mientras nos tele transportábamos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kiki y yo llegamos a la playa justo cuando ya anochecía, se sentía el frió en el aire y a lo lejos en lo mas alto de cielo, podía ver las futuras bolitas de nieve que caería. Me senté en una roca aun con la rosa roja en mi mano.

-Oh ya anocheció- hablo triste Kiki y yo sonreí

-la noche es tan hermosa como el día- le dije y saque una libreta con unas hojas blancas

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto

-Deseo escribir unas cartas, ¿podéis acompañarme?-

-¡Claro¡- exclamo el, y tomando mi pluma y colocando la rosa en el suelo comencé a escribir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Estuvo delicioso- le dije a Mu, ya hacia unas horas que habíamos llegado a Aries

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- me dijo y yo sonreí.

-Ahora tengo sueño, yo me voy a dormir- hablo Kiki levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitación –Buenas noches-

-buenas noches- repetimos a dúo Mu y yo. Ya una vez que Kiki se fue, nos sentamos en un sillón, yo recostada en su pecho y mirando hacia la salida donde se veía algo nublado.

-¿Seguro estas bien?- me pregunto Mu y yo sonreí dándole un beso en la mejilla, ya eran las nueve de la noche.

-Estoy feliz de haberte conocido- le dije

-No hables como si te despidieras- me regaño yo sonreí y lo abrace

-Siempre te amare, todos los días, hasta que juntos vayamos al Yotmosu- le dije y el me miro para luego besarme. Unos minutos después el me así suya.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya eran la una de la mañana y por la ventana podía ver los copos de nieve caer, me levante, deslizando la sabana sobre mi desnudo cuerpo, a mi lado el hombre a quien mas amo en este mundo. Lo mire y lo bese en la frente para levantarme y vestirme. Disminuí mi energía para que el no notara cuando salía de la habitación.

Ya afuera, tome la libreta donde unas cartas aguardaban, llevaba una falda lila y una franela blanca. Baje los escalones de Aries y camine sobre la blanca nieve, el santuario estaba nublado y sentía el frió de la noche, camine y llegue al sitio donde recibían el correo, deje mis pendientes y Salí del santuario.

No recuerdo cuanto camine, solo sentía un nudo en mi garganta y un vació en mi pecho.

-Cuanto tiempo- escuche una voz tras mis espaldas.

-tarde en comprenderlo, no quería pero esa rosa me hizo comprender todo- voltee para ver un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, apuntándome con una flecha –creí tener tiempo, creí que por ser la muerte jamás me ocurriría-

-Que equivocada estabas- me dice

-esos apretones, era mi alma la que me decía que faltaba poco- unas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas

-esto no ocurriría… pero porque cambiaste tanto- murmuro por lo bajo el y yo sonreí

-No podía seguir siendo yo- le dije –Ahora soy feliz, porque lo logre, porque no veo a la muerte como una tragedia sino como una recompensa a mis actos-

-lo lamento mucho- me dijo

-No te preocupes, que ya hice lo que debía hacer-

Recuerdo como aquella persona vestida de negro soltó una de sus flechas clavándola en mi pecho, el dolor, la frustración, la tristeza mezclados con la alegría y la agonía, un vació y una luz, en ese instante fue como ver mi vida transcurrir en un segundo, los puntos rojos que nublaban mi vista era la sangre que cubría la blanca nieve.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Elisa- murmuro un joven de cabellos lilas, levantándose precipitadamente de la cama. Mu miro con tristeza hacia la ventana y al ver el vació en su cama temió lo por.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nunca te detengas!**

Siempre ten presente que la piel se arruga, el pelo se vuelve blanco,

Los días se convierten en años...

Pero lo importante no cambia; tu fuerza y tu convicción no tienen edad.

Tu espíritu es el plumero de cualquier tela de araña.

Detrás de cada línea de llegada, hay una de partida.

Detrás de cada logro, hay otro desafío.

Mientras estés viva, siéntete viva.

Si extrañas lo que hacías, vuelve a hacerlo.

No vivas de fotos amarillas...

Sigue aunque todos esperen que abandones.

No dejes que se oxide el hierro que hay en ti.

Haz que en vez de lástima, te tengan respeto.

Cuando por los años no puedas correr, trota.

Cuando no puedas trotar, camina.

Cuando no puedas caminar, usa el bastón.

¡¡¡ Pero nunca te detengas!

_**En memoria de Elisa Black de Balrog**_

_**El gran aprendizaje de la vida es asumir que las cosas no son como quisiéramos que fueran.**_


	20. Epilogo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Epilogo**_

Un joven de cabellos lilas caminaba en dirección a la sima de una montaña, en sus manos, llevaba unas rosas rojas y blancas, suspiro y se detuvo frente al mar desde la sima para mirar el suelo y ver aquella cruz de flores que le carcomía el alma.

Allí en la fría soledad de aquel incierto momento, miro hacia el cielo y recordó lo ocurrido hacia un mes; el dolor y la frustración de perder a la persona amada, la tristeza.

-perdóname que no te haya visitado- hablo Mu inclinándose y dejando las rosas –Es que no sentía el valor para venir y enfrentar la cruel realidad….- el suspiro –no creí perderte tan rápido, creí que porque eras la muerte te quedarías mas tiempo, después de todo tu le perdonaste la vida a Docko…. Aun me cuesta aceptarlo, y ¿sabes? No tenia deseos de salir de mi templo- sonrió amargamente –Desde el día en que te fuiste no dejo de pensar en ti, no quiero salir ni oír a nadie… pero al leer aquella carta que me dejaste supe que tenia que encontrar las fuerzas para luchar por mi y por tu recuerdo

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back**

-Maestro- llamo Kiki desde la puerta de la habitación de Mu, quien desde hacia un mes no salía.

-Déjame solo Kiki- hablo decaído

-Maestro le llego una carta-

-No me interesa-

-ummm… era de Elisa- dijo el niño pelirrojo, la puerta se abrió y Mu tomo la carta que venia con un flor roja marchita, esta era la que había lastimado la mano de Elisa. Mu cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama depositando delicadamente la flor en ella.

_**Para mi querido Mu:**_

_No quiero sonar cruel, tu sabes lo mucho que te ame, pero no quiero que mires como un amor perdido, aunque quisiera decirte que no es verdad, que yo entrare por esa puerta y te diré lo mucho que te amo, perdóname, porque no te lo dije, pero aquella flor me indico mi partida. No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste y sabes me arrepiento de cuantas veces dije que la vida es cruel, porque no lo es, de ser así jamás te hubiera conocido y si me arrebato de tus brazos fue porque era la hora, pero recuerda que en el mas allá arriba o abajo, en el cielo o en el infierno yo te estaré cuidándote ti, de tus pasos y esperando el día en que te vuelva a ver, y si no es como amante, será como amigo._

_Si pudiera vivir nuevamente mi vida, en la próxima trataría de cometer más errores. No intentaría ser tan perfecta, me relajaría más. Sería más tonta de lo que he sido, de hecho tomaría muy pocas cosas con seriedad. Sería menos conservadora. Correría más riesgos, haría más viajes, contemplaría más atardeceres, subiría más montañas, nadaría más ríos. Iría a más lugares adonde nunca he ido, comería más helados y menos habas, tendría más problemas reales y menos imaginarios. _

_Yo fui una de esas personas que vivió sensata y prolíficamente cada minuto de su vida; claro que tuve momentos de alegría. Pero si pudiera volver atrás trataría de tener solamente buenos momentos. _

_Por si no lo saben, de eso está hecha la vida, sólo de momentos; no te pierdas el ahora. _

_Yo era una de esas que nunca iban a ninguna parte sin un termómetro, una bolsa de agua caliente, un paraguas y un paracaídas; si pudiera volver a vivir, viajaría más liviano. Si pudiera volver a vivir comenzaría a andar descalzo a principios _

_de la primavera y seguiría descalzo hasta concluir el otoño. Daría más vueltas en calesita, contemplaría más amaneceres, y jugaría con más niños, si tuviera otra vez vida por delante. _

_Pero ahora que esta todo en silencio Y que la calma me besa el corazón, Os Quiero decir adiós Por que a llegado la hora de que andéis el camino ya sin mi… Ay tanto por lo que vivir, no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar, me gustaría volver a verte sonreír_

_Reacuerda amor mió, que no importa que ya no camine a tu lado, mi espíritu siempre te acompañara y deseo que camines de nuevo por la vida y que la vivas por los dos, deseo que te enamores nuevamente y que seas feliz, yo no me pondré brava por ello._

_Gracias por todos los momentos que hemos compartido, momentos llenos de sentimientos y pensamientos, sueños y anhelos, secretos, risas y lágrimas, y sobre todo, amor y amistad. Cada preciado segundo quedará atesorado eternamente en mi corazón. Gracias por dedicarme tiempo, tiempo para demostrar tu preocupación por mí, tiempo para escuchar mis problemas y ayudarme a buscarles solución, y sobre todo, tiempo para sonreír y mostrarme tu afecto. _

_Gracias por ser lo que eres, una persona maravillosa. Pude contar contigo cuando necesitaba en quien confiar y pedir consejo. Gracias a ti comencé a conocerme e incluso a apreciar lo que soy. _

_¿Cómo podré expresarte todo el cariño que te tengo? Muchas gracias por tu amistad y amor incondicional. Por favor, no te aflijas por mí, porque ya estoy libre, estoy siguiendo el camino que Dios a puesto. Tomé su mano cuando lo oí llamarme di la vuelta y deje todo atrás. _

_No podría ver permanecido otro día más para reír, para amar, para trabajar o jugar. Los deshecho de tareas deben permanecer de esa manera. Encontré esa paz en el final del día. Si yéndome, les ha dejado un vacío, Entonces llénela con recuerdos de alegría. Una amistad compartida, una risa, un beso, ah sí, estas cosas echare menos también. No te culpe con épocas del dolor Te deseo el sol de las mañanas aunque yo no lo vea contigo. Mi vida ha sida llena y e saboreado mucho de ella. Buenos amigos, buenas épocas y el contacto de un ser querido. Quizás mi tiempo aquí, pareció demasiado abreviado Ahora no lo alargues con pena indebida. Levanta vuestro corazón y comparte conmigo esta alegría. Dios deseo que me fuera con El ahora, y ya soy libre._

_Y como en América dicen: Hasta que la muerte nos separe, te deseo lo mejor y camina sin mirar atrás que eso ya te dolió bastante._

_Te amo_

_Elisa_

_**End flash back**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

-No quería perderte….- unas lagrimas bajaron por el rostro de Mu –Pero te prometo que cumpliré lo que me pides, viviré y recordare cada consejo que me diste, viviré como si hoy fuera el ultimo día…. Y te recordare como un bello recuerdo y aunque me duela en el alma es el momento de decir **_adiós-_** El joven se acerco y abrazo la lapida y sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón abandono todo, dejando atrás y mirando como Elisa decía el futuro con esperanza.

**_Porque tu siempre serás mi Ángel de la muerte._**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me duele que termine aquí T.T pero que más, espero que les haya gustado y perdónenme por este triste final pero la muerte no puede vivir con alguien más.

Las otras cartas que Elisa escribió eran para los demás santos pero no voy a explicar lo qué decía cada una.

Bye, bye…

**En memoria de mi primo Freddy**


End file.
